The Miraculous Turnabout
by RhythmicJustice
Summary: Apollo Justice and Trucy Wright go to Paris France to attend the Legal League Of Attorneys Exchange and by the request of Gabriel Agreste defend his son, Adrian, who was accused of murder. Can Apollo and Trucy prove Adrian's innocence without revealing or finding out his secret identity as Cat Noir? Only rated T because it's about a murder trial.
1. Arrival In Paris

**I do not own or create any of these characters they are owned and created by the creators of Ace Attorney and Miraculous: The Tales Of Ladybug and Cat Noir.**

* * *

 **Hey readers, it's been a while since I have posted an Ace Attorney story, so hopefully you all enjoy this. When I posted Strikeout last year, I had planned to make the events of this cross-over happen, was just slow at getting it out, so for those of you that read Strikeout some of these scenes will look familiar to you, but that was the best way I could write this to blend the happenings of the two stories together.A Disconnected Link is still in the works, but I will be posting it once it is finished since it's a one-shot fanfic. With out further ado,**

 **Let The Story Commence!**

* * *

 _Paris France Airport_

 _September 15th 2027_

 _5:30 PM_

"Thank you for choosing iFly Airlines. We have now arrived at your destination." The flight attendant's voice spoke over the plane's intercom, as the pilot was landing the plane on the runway at the airport. Once the plane had landed the passengers had begun to exit the plane, all except a defense attorney who remained in his seat still feeling sick from just experiencing a flight that lasted over ten hours.

"That's the best news that I have heard in hours. I was beginning to feel like this flight was never going to end." The passenger, Apollo Justice, said to his assistant,Trucy Wright as they got out of their seats to retrieve the luggage that was waiting for them in the cargo hold.

"I thought the flight was fun, Polly! Looking out the window seeing the clouds up close and watching how small everything looked on the ground. It was almost as fun as watching a magic show or you and Daddy in the courtroom!" Trucy piped up. She had clearly enjoyed the flight.

"The flight wasn't fun if you felt sick almost the whole time. Flying is the reason why I did not want to attend this Legal League Of Attorneys Exchange in the first place." Apollo told Trucy, picking up their suitcases.

"I'm sorry, Polly. I forgot you were scared of heights." Trucy took her suitcase from Apollo with an apologetic face.

"That's fine, Truce. I figure you had forgotten about in the midst of your excitement. Let's go to our hotel so we can get settled in and then call Mr Wright to let him know we have safely arrived in Paris." Apollo stated while he and Trucy walked towards the rental car that would take them to their hotel.

"This is a great hotel room. I will definitely like staying here for the next few days. You can call Mr. Wright, to let him know we have arrived." Apollo said, getting comfortable in the chair that was in the suite.

"So can I." Trucy agreed, taking her cell phone out of her bag to call her father, to tell him that they had arrived in Paris and to also thank him for booking their hotel room. The call did not happen though, when both Apollo and Trucy heard a loud explosion sound, coming from a few blocks away from the hotel, as the attorney's assistant was getting ready to dial her father's number.

"Polly, what was that loud explosion sound?" Trucy nervously asked, pretty certain of what the sound was, but asking just to be sure.

"It sounded like a bomb or something went off. The city of love must not be feeling so lovely today." Apollo, looked out the window trying to see what was going on. _I sure hope we are not under attack._

"POLLY, THAT BUILDING JUST FEEL OVER! Trucy screamed, giving into her fear upon the sight that she and Apollo had just witnessed from the window. The younger assistant being a magician as well as an assistant to her father the well-known defense attorney Phoenix Wright and Apollo Justice in the courtroom, the girl usually did not scare easily but a possible attack on the city that she and Apollo were visiting was enough to scare not only her but the attorney as well. He, however, did not show his fear though.

"It seems like if an attack was happening the city would be in a complete panic since we only heard one explosion sound, maybe they are filming a movie Trucy. Apollo stated pretty certain;y now it was not an attack, but a movie being filmed on a real-life location since the city did not appear to be in a state of panic or fear. Judging by what they could see from the window at least.

"If they are filming a movie can we go watch, Polly?! Trucy excitedly asked, knowing that the attorney made a good point, thoughts of an attack no longer in her mind.

"Alright Trucy, we can go check it out. The Legal League Of Attorney's Exchange is not until later tomorrow morning anyway." Apollo replied, bringing a smile to the face of the excited assistant who could not wait to arrive on what they thought was the filming of a movie scene.

"This makes no sense, Truce. I thought they may have been filming a movie but there's no one here. I don't think they could have picked up their equipment so fast, not to mention the fact that this street still normal except for that building and the baseballs so they must not have cleaned up yet after the filming." Apollo observed the area. The building that was at the furthest end of the street was the one he and Trucy saw get completely demolished, yet the street itself, however, was perfectly normal except for the baseballs that were scattered all across the street.

"It's possible they haven't cleaned up after the filming yet, Polly. I wonder what actually did happen on this street if they were not filming a movie." Trucy said, also thinking the current circumstances involving the street and collapsed building strange.

Apollo and Trucy were so in thought over what could have happened to cause the destruction that neither had realized the two superheroes that were standing on the roof of one of the streets building, trying to devise a plan to stop the villain that was the root cause all of the destruction.

"Lucky Charm!" The voice rang out from the roof of a building, this got the attention of Apollo and Trucy who did not notice the two super hero's until they heard the voice and saw an object that looked like a baseball bat appear out of a flash of light, leaving the attorney in complete shock, his assistant, however, was thrilled over the sight they just got to behold.

"Polly, they have super hero's here! Trucy squealed with joy, I can't wait to tell Daddy!"

"I can't believe this. There is no way a lady who is dressed like a ladybug and a man dressed like a cat, could be superheroes." Apollo said in disbelief now seeing the dynamic duo on top of one of the street's buildings in a fight with a real life super villain. _Or is possible somehow? Trucy and I did just see that lady get a baseball bat out of a flash of light._

"A baseball bat? What do you plan on doing with that, milady?" Cat Noir asked his partner while dodging yet another baseball, that was thrown by the villain, while he was trying to back over to Ladybug. Ladybug, however, did not answer the question right away, instead, she was observing their surroundings and the villain trying to decide how she and Cat Noir should use their baseball bat.

"Cat Noir, we both agreed that the Akuma has got to be in his baseball bat since his ultimate goal is your and my Miraculous, I'm going to use this baseball bat to challenge Strikeout to a winner takes all baseball game."

"Are you sure you want to take a gamble like that?" Cat Noir asked Ladybug, hoping that if they went with this plan that she was a good baseball player, but yet at the same time, he also had the confidence in the fact that if she was willing to suggest such a plan, that she must have some good skills in the game of baseball.

"You're not turning into a scaredy cat are you, Cat Noir?" Ladybug smirked at her partner, who did not seem to find the pun as funny as she did.

"Why don't you leave the puns and the jokes to me yours are little lacking, no offense."

"Fine with me, especially since I haven't given you, your part of the plan yet."

"What do you want me to do, Bugaboo?"

"Cats are good at sneaking up on people, so while I am challenging him to my winner take all game of baseball, you are going to quietly sneak up on him, take his baseball bat, then throw it to me so I can release the Akuma then we will finally be able to end this battle." Ladybug explained the rest of the plan to Cat Noir who now agreed with no hesitation.

"This kitty is ready when you."

"Hey, Strikeout! You've been having fun challenging us all evening to your baseball game, now I want to challenge you to a game, the winner gets Cat Noir and my Miraculous." Ladybug told Strikeout, standing in a batter's position.

"I accept your challenge Ladybug, you won't stand a chance in a baseball game against me." Strikeout proudly proclaimed, getting a baseball out of his poach that seemed to have a never-ending supply. Strikeout was so focused on getting a ball to pitch to Ladybug that he did not notice that Cat Noir had quietly but quickly taken his baseball bat from him, until after he had thrown the bat to Ladybug.

"Ladybug catch!" Cat Noir called out to his partner throwing her the baseball bat like she had asked him to.

"Noooooo! That was a foul play!" Strikeout yelled, grabbing two baseballs to throw at each of the heroes.

"Thank you, Cat Noir!" Ladybug thanked her partner as she caught the Strikeout's akumitized baseball bat, the hero then set the bat down on the ground so she could release the Akuma.

"Miraculous ladybug!" She then exclaimed tossing her yo-yo up in the air restoring all of the destruction that had been caused by the Villain. The attorney and his assistant watched in amazement as the demolished building became whole again, the broken windows were all repaired in an instant, all of the baseballs were removed from the street and the villain had appeared to be completely reformed.

"Polly, that was amazing!" Trucy exclaimed, completely awestruck by the super hero's performance.

"That is amazing, Truce." Apollo agreed also watching the hero's victory.

"Do you think we will get a chance to meet them?"

"Probably not Truce, although it would be cool to meet a real-life superhero."

"Can you imagine defending a superhero in court?" Trucy fantasized. That would be so awesome!"

"That could also be challenging. Superheroes have a lot of enemies that could try to set them up for a crime they didn't commit, just to get their arch-nemesis out of their way to achieve whatever their goals are as a villain. Superheroes also tend to have secret identities, so you would also have to try and win the case without revealing who they are.. outside of the mask in the case of those two." Apollo replied as he and Trucy watched the two superheroes give each other a fist bump before they each went their separate ways. The ladybug jumped down from the roof of the building, while the cat used his pole to slide himself, along with the now reformed villain, down from the building's roof to the ground.

 _School Baseball Field_

 _September 15_

 _8:30 PM_

"Plagg, that was the most beaten up I've gotten from a battle in a long time." Adrian Agreste, said to his black cat Kwami, after transforming out of his superhero personage, Cat Noir.

"So you're beaten up and I'm hungry, what a great combination," Plagg replied, in a tone of sarcasm causing Adrian to sigh.

Adrian did not reply to his Kwami at first, however. He was searching through the school's baseball field bleachers trying to locate his school book bag that he had to abruptly leave behind, due to his transformation into Cat Noir.

"Here it is. Father would have wanted to kill me if I lost my schoolwork." Adrian said, picking up his book bag, completely ignoring the Kwami's comment.

"Your father would not have wanted to kill you, Adrian, he would have killed you."

"Give me a break Plagg, you know he wouldn't have killed me. I probably would have been grounded though."

"Can we just go home now so I can eat? You got to eat during the game before you transformed and I haven't eaten anything in hours." Plagg complained, bringing to Adrian's attention his need for food.

"Yes Plagg, it's getting late so we have to… Adrian's voice trailed off, after seeing what he thought was a person under the bleachers on the opposite side of the ball field.

"What's wrong, Adrian?" The Kwami asked, knowing something must have been wrong for him to stop mid-sentence.

"Do you see that person laying under the bleachers, Plagg? He looks like he could use our help."

"I don't have the energy for you to transform so at least this time helping out won't need a transformation." The Kwami said, going back to hiding under Adrian's jacket so he wouldn't be seen.

Thoughts on if the man was injured or even dead did cross the mind of the teenage boy as he got closer to the bleachers.

When Adrian had reached the bleachers, a scent that was even more unsettling then that of his Kwami's Camembert cheese filled the air. The scent of blood.

"Plagg, that smells like blood." Adrian told the Kwami, who wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Obviously, since we both smelled it. My cheese should smell sweet to you compared to that." Plagg stated from under the jacket, as Adrian's attention was drawn to the red splatters of blood on the ground by where the man was laying.

Hoping the man was not dead. Adrian reached out his hand to touch the man's shoulder. The boy's face had then turned white as a sheet.

"Plagg he's… he's dead." The teenage boy jumped back, a little shaken up by the fact that he had just touched a dead body.

"So what are you going to do, Adrian? We need to get home."

"I know we do, Plagg. Before we go home, I'm just going to go down to the police station, to let them know a murder took place on the school's baseball field.

"Make it snappy, because I'm hungry." Plagg said, causing Adrian to sigh yet again, as he was getting ready to walk out from underneath the bleachers.

"This is the police! Come out with your hands up!" The voice of an officer on patrol called out to the teenager, as he pointed a flashlight in the direction of the boy who froze in shock unsure of what he should say to the officer that had appeared to be accusing him of the very crime that he was just getting ready to report.

"It's not what it looks like, officer. I saw the man under the bleachers and went to help him, once I realized he was dead, I was going to head down to the police station to report it." Adrian calmly approached the officer, who upon a closer look at the boy recognized him instantly.

"You're Gabriel Agreste's son, aren't you?" The officer asked, wanting to be sure.

"Yes, sir. I am."

"Considering who you are, you don't strike me as someone who would have committed a crime such as murder, but I'm still going to have to take you down to the station for questioning since I did discover you leaving the scene of the crime." The officer explained, opening the back door to his squad car. He did not really want to take the boy to the station, but the officer did not have a choice in the matter.

"Do you have any other suspects, besides me, even though I didn't do it?" Adrian asked, getting into the squad car.

"No, at the moment we have no other suspects, but we did find your prints on the weapon and I did find you here at the crime scene."

"How could my prints have been on the weapon? I didn't kill him."

"We are investigating the crime for more leads and possible suspects, but for now I have to take you in." The officer answered the question while shutting the squad car's back door.

"That figures. Not only am I the only suspect in a murder, I am also going to need a lawyer as well, this has got to be one of the worst nights of my life." Adrian told the officer who started the car to take the only current suspect of the crime down to the police station.

* * *

 **On that note chapter one comes to a close. So the building that Apollo and Trucy saw fall over was the very same building that Cat Noir had accidentally destroyed with his cataclysm in Strikeout. They were certainly not expected to see real life (for them anyway) superheroes when they arrived in Paris for the Legal League Of Attorneys Exchange but they arrived just in time to witness Ladybug and Cat Noir doing what they do best. Since this is going to have investigation and trial chapter(s) the updates for this one may be a little slow but I am looking forward to continuing writing this.** **Hope this was fun to read! I am collaborating with PierceTheVeils and her co-writers to write Ace Attorney Investigations Miles Edgeworth: End Of An Era, so please go over to her page and check out our collaboration, you all will really enjoy it.**

 **Reviews, Follows and Favorites are always welcomed and appreciated!**


	2. Meeting Adrian Agreste

**A/N: Hey, readers here is chapter two of the Miraculous Turnabout. I took a little liberty to put some of my own thoughts on what I thought the Legal League Of Attorney's Exchange (LLOAE) would have been like: such as the scene with the lunch room. It just made sense to me that the LLOAE would have fed the people in attendance. Later on in this chapter Apollo and Trucy meet Adrian Agreste, for the first at the Detention Center. So now without further ado before I spoil something,**

 **Let The Story Commence!**

* * *

 _Legal League Of Attorney's Exchange Conference Lunch Room_

 _September 16th, 2027_

 _12:20 PM_

The first session of the Legal League Of Attorney's Exchange had gone even better than what Apollo Justice had hoped. The defense attorney had to admit he was enjoying the event a lot more than he thought he would.

Trucy Wright also appeared to be pleased with the first day of the event. Although Apollo wasn't sure what his assistant was currently enjoying more. The event itself, or the two pieces of pizza and three wings that were on her plate, that she brought back to their lunch table.

"This first session on the laws in France was interesting. I will have to admit Truce, I was a little apprehensive about attending this event, but now that we are here and have been through one of the conferences, I am glad that we decided to attend. " Apollo said, before taking a bite of his pizza.

"So am I. Daddy was right, this is a great event." Trucy agreed, also diving into the pizza.

"This is some of the best pizza and wings I have ever had." Apollo decided after having tried both, the pizza and the chicken wings.

Trucy was about to make a joke to Apollo over his use of the phrase 'the best,' but the assistant didn't get her chance though due to the attorney's cell phone ringing out a remixed rendition of _The Guitar Serenade_ to let him know someone was calling.

 _Spectacular, it's probably Mr. Wright but he just had to call while my mouth was full._ Apollo thought, taking the cell phone out of his pocket, then handing it Trucy, who could answer the phone.

"It's probably Daddy, wondering if we are on lunch yet." Trucy hit the answer button, but much to her surprise after answering the call, the voice on the other end of the line belonged to a man but it was not her father's.

"Hello young lady, I am sorry to have bothered you. I thought I had placed a call to the defense attorney Apollo Justice, but I apparently dialed the wrong number or I was given the wrong number."

"Don't worry sir, you have the right number. Po.. Apollo is on lunch at the moment so I answered the phone for him. I'm his assistant Trucy Wright."

"I need to speak with him about an important business matter, but I do need an answer as soon as possible. When can I call him again?" The man asked, leaving Trucy a little unsure about what time she should have the man return the call.

"I can take the call now, Trucy." Apollo told his assistant while setting down his glass of water.

"He's off lunch now sir. I'm sure he will be happy to take your call." Trucy gladly handed the phone over to Apollo.

"Hello sir, this is Apollo Justice speaking how may I help you?" The attorney answered the phone, while Trucy picked up a piece of pizza to continue eating.

"Hello, Mr. Justice. I am Gabriel Agreste. My son, Adrian, has been accused of murder and I want you to defend him in court tomorrow.

"Why would you want me to defend your son, Mr. Agreste? My assistant and I are not citizens of Paris. We are only here for the Legal League Of Attorneys Exchange."

"I am well aware of that, Mr. Justice. To answer your question on why I chose you, I was researching for a reputable lawyer that I thought would be a likely candidate to defend my son after he rejected every single lawyer that I had contacted to represent him and I saw that you are within the top ten defense attorneys in the United States, so I contacted this Legal League Of Attorneys Exchange and they agreed to allow this case to be treated as an exemplary case for the event if you agree to represent my son. I am a very wealthy man Mr. Justice, if Adrian agrees to let you defend him in court tomorrow once you win the case, I promise you and your assistant will receive a very high paycheck for your trip home."

"Mr. Agreste, before I make this decision, can I have at least five minutes to talk all of this over with my assistant?" Apollo asked, wanting to make sure that Trucy was going to be in agreement before giving a definite answer.

"Yes talk it over with your assistant and then call me back when you have an answer, but don't take to long trying to decide what the answer will be." The man then hung up the phone before Apollo could reply.

Ten minutes later after Apollo had explained everything to Trucy, they both came to a mutual agreement to accept the defense request that was offered to them by Gabriel Agreste.

"So are you going to call Mr. Agreste now to let him know we agreed to defend his son?"

"Yes, Truce. I am getting ready to call him now." Apollo replied, picking up his phone to call his future clients father.

* * *

 _Detention Center_

 _September 16th, 2027_

 _2:00 PM_

 _"Figure the odds of this happening. Trucy and I came all the way to Paris to attend the Legal Of Attorney's exchange and now we are not just attendee's but the possible lawyers to a case that the League is treating as an exemplary. How am I going to explain this to Mr. Wright?"_

"You know it's kind of funny we got involved in this case, Polly." Trucy spoke up, interrupting the attorney's thoughts.

"Why is that, Truce?" Apollo asked, while both the attorney and assistant were waiting to speak with their possible future client.

"Daddy attended the Legal League Of Attorney's Exchange once when they were heldit in London, he ended up being the lawyer to an exemplary case too!" Trucy smiled brightly, happy over the fact that if the client asked for their defense, that she and Apollo might be able to have that experience also.

"If this kid requests our defense, I sure hope this trial does not turn out to be as crazy or troublesome as Mr. Wright's exemplary case did."

"But the craziness is what would make it so exciting, Polly!"

"We have enough crazy cases back home, Truce. I was hoping this case would be a little more...

"Normal?" A new voice entered into the conversation.

"Yeah, I guess normal is the best word to use." _How long has he been sitting there?_ Apollo thought, before properly introducing himself and Trucy.

I'm Apollo Justice and this is Trucy Wright, my assistant." _That was one of if not the most awkward introduction I have ever had with a client._

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Justice, Miss Wright. I'm Adrian Agreste, but if you talked with my father you probably already knew that." The boy introduced himself.

"We did, but it's nice to have you tell us your name." Trucy tipped her top hat to Adrian, who was wondering if she like him, had school along with two different occupations to keep up with, due to her attire. A dark blue colored dress, with a cape and blue top hat with a white stripe, did not seem like the kind of clothing a typical lawyer's assistant would where.

"Miss Wright are you.." Adrian started to ask Trucy, who interrupted his question.

"You can just call me, Trucy. I'm only fifteen."

"Alright, Trucy. I'm fifteen as well so you can drop the mister."

"Now what were you going to ask me again?" Trucy asked, know wanting to know.

 _I really need to ask him about the case but if Trucy can befriend him first, he might be more willing to talk to me about what actually happened on the night of the murder._

"I'm a magician a direct descendant of the Troupe Gramarye. I hold my own magic shows back home when I'm not at school or working with Daddy or Apollo." Trucy explained, it was obvious to Adrian the girl loved her work as a magician just as much as he loved his work as Cat Noir, except he wasn't at liberty to talk about his favorite occupation like she was.

"Hey, that's awesome! Once I get out of here, you are going to have to show me some of your magic tricks."

"I would be happy to, but we have to get you out of this detention center first." Trucy gave Apollo a nod. Her discreet way of telling the attorney now would be a good time to start talking to Adrian about the case.

 _This does look like a good time to ask him some of my questions. For some reason, he has rejected every single lawyer he has spoken with and I am interested why. I will have to question him very carefully. Where should I start?_

 ** _Your Modeling Career_ _The Bruise On Your Arm_**

 ** _The Rejected Lawyers_ _The Night Of The Murder_**

 **Your Modeling Career**

"Adrian, like Trucy, has her magic shows, I was told by your father you have a career as well that keeps you busy when you are not in school. Do you like being a model for your father's fashion line?" Apollo asked, curious to find out the answer because the boy did not strike him as the modeling type, from what he and Trucy had seen of him so far.

"It's okay, I don't mind being a model, but sometimes it gets annoying."

"Why is that?" The attorney asked, wanting to get a definite answer.

"It get's annoying because everyone thinks I'm this huge superstar. My father won't let me go anywhere without one of my bodyguards. My face is plastered on everything from magazines to public signs, I often have 'fans' stopping me all the time when I am out in public, not to mention the fact that my father thinks I always have to maintain a perfect image so I'm the complete picture of perfection for my photo shoots."

"Sounds like being a model isn't as fun and glamorous as most people think it is."

"Trust me it's not. You're one of the only ones I have talked to that understands that, thank you."

 _His father thinks he always has to maintain a perfect image, but I see something that makes him look less than perfect. Maybe I should ask him how he got that bruise on his arm?_

 **The Bruise On Your Arm**

"Adrian, you just told Trucy and I that your father thinks you always have to maintain a perfect image, yet your right arm looks a little bruised. How did that happen?" Apollo asked, a little concerned about what had caused the bruise for many different reasons.

"When I was at my school's baseball game last night, someone threw a baseball and it hit my arm."

 _Why do I feel like that's not the whole truth? He's hiding something but I don't want to ask him to many personal questions at the moment._ Apollo really wanted a completely honest answer but thought taking a sympathetic approach may be better for the moment.

"First you got hit by a baseball and then accused of murder, you had a rough night." Apollo said, leaving the accused teenager to wonder if this attorney actually cared about him and not just the fame and wealth he and his assistant would attain for winning the case of one of Paris's most famous models.

"Rough is an understatement, last night couldn't really have been much worse." Adrian told Apollo, who was trying to decide if he wanted to ask what could have possibly been worse but decided against it so he wouldn't upset the boy. The last thing he and Trucy needed was for their possible client to think that they were trying to pry into his personal life: they came to ask about the murder and that was exactly what Apollo was going to do when he was certain the time was right.

 **The Rejected Lawyers**

"I can't do anything to change what happened last night, but I might be able to help you have a better future." Apollo changed the subject. He and Trucy had been talking with Adrian for fifteen minutes and they still knew nothing about the case.

"You are the first lawyer I have talked with today, that actually seems to care about my future."

 _What were these other lawyers like?_

"That's because I do care. It's not fair or right that you are here in a detention center, accused of a crime that you didn't commit."

"You really are different from all of the lawyers that I have talked with today."

"How am I any different, from the other lawyers that you have talked, with?"

 _I'm pretty sure I know the answer, but I want him to answer the question anyway. If he gives me the answer that I am expecting him to give, I might be able to use that to build up a trust with him._

"You are different because you actually care about me. The other lawyers just seemed like they only wanted to defend me for the fame or my father's fortune."

 _That was the type of answer I was expecting. The poor kid, I can now understand why he has rejected every lawyer that he has talked with. I wouldn't want a lawyer that didn't really care about me, taking my case to court, either._ Apollo thought. Adrian Agreste was just a teenager with his whole life ahead of him. Apollo couldn't believe that the other lawyers only seemed to care about the fame and fortune they would receive from defending the boy.

"That's not right. Polly and I don't even get paid to defend a lot of our clients just because we want to help them." Trucy spoke up for the first time in a while. Adrian had a look of shock on his face when he heard the words from the attorney's assistant. A lawyer that didn't even make or ask for his clients to pay him just because he wanted to help them, was that even possible? Adrian knew it must have been true though, from the sincere expression on Apollo Justice's face.

"Trucy is right, Adrian. Back in L.A if someone needs our help and they cannot afford to pay us, we don't make them pay us, so you can trust that Trucy and I only want to defend you to prove your innocence." Apollo explained, a smile coming to the face of Adrian Agreste, he had made his decision, upon the realization that he could trust the attorney, with the case and his well being.

"Alright Mr. Justice, I'm sure you have been wanting to hear me ask this question for a while now: Will you please defend me, in court? I know I can trust you."

 _He is right about that, I have been waiting for him to ask that. Now I should be able to ask him some questions about the murder so Trucy and I start investigating after we leave the detention center._

"Yes Adrian, Trucy and I will defend you in court, but in order for us to do that, you are going to have to tell us about where you were on the night of the murder." Apollo told Adrian who let out a sigh trying to come up with a truthful explanation without giving away his secret identity.

"You're right, I guess it's about time I told you two about what happened that lead to my arrest."

 **The Night Of The Murder**

"I mentioned this earlier but I didn;t tell you the rest of what happened, before the baseball game my father arranged for me to have a photoshoot with the Knights, that's our baseball team, once the photoshoot was over, I went and got a cheeseburger and then got a seat in the bleachers and ate with a friend to while we waiting for the game to start."

"It sounds like you were having a fun evening." Trucy butted in, thinking that an evening at a baseball game with a friend, sounded like a great time.

"It was a fun evening until I got arrested."

"What else happened prior to your arrest?" Apollo asked. The attorney was glad that the boy was telling him about the happenings of the evening but what he really needed to know was: where was Adrian when the murder occurred?

"The game had started and the Knights were crushing the Comets, I and my friends were so excited that we were winning, then the assistant coach of the Comets just started getting angry and shouted something like this is completely ridiculous. The crazy thing was after that my school's team assistant coach shouted something back at him this lead into a huge argument that caused the Knights head coach to get akumitized, when that happened, I along with the rest games attendant's ran from the ball field.

"You said your head coach got akumitized what does that mean? I have never heard of that before but I'm assuming it has something to do with the two superheroes and the villain, Trucy and I saw yesterday evening after our arrival here." Apollo could tell by the look othen Adrian's face and the way he kept touching his ring with his finger indicated the fact that Adrian might have said a little more than he wanted to when he mentioned the coach getting akumitized.

"Akumitized? Well.. It's It's when…" Adrian kept pausing, as he put his fingers to the ring on his finger yet again, trying to figure out how he was going to explain this without sounding like he knew to much and without giving away his secret identity.

"Is there some reason why you don't want to tell us about this, or do you just not know?" Apollo questioned, wondering why was he so fidgety.

"Paris's villain uses these butterflies that are called akumas to corrupt an individual who has a strong negative emotion of any kind in them. When someone gets corrupted we call it getting akumitized because they were corrupted by the villains Akuma."

"Wow, that sounds just like a movie plot. They should make a movie based on the heroes we saw and that villain!" Trucy spoke up excitedly before Apollo had a chance to speak.

"That would make a pretty cool movie or TV series." Adrian agreed, imagining what a TV show about him and Ladybug would be like.

"Yes, I'm sure it would be. Now that you have explained to me what getting akumitized means, can you please tell me what happened after you ran? It's going to be hard for me to prove you innocent if I don't at least know where you were, at the time the victim was killed."

Adrian quickly put one of his fingers to the ring again, in thought of how he could explain where he was. No one knew where he went immediately after he left the ball field except Plagg and Ladybug, but since his only two alibi's had to remain a secret, the teenager was at a loss on what he should do.

"After I left the ball field before heading home I remembered I left my school book bag on the bleachers so I went back to get it. I didn't even know there was a murder until I saw the body under the other bleachers after I gotten my book bag. At first I didn't know if he was dead or alive so I went over to see him, once I found out he was dead I was going to go down to the police station and report what I saw but one of the cops spotted me coming out from underneath the bleachers and arrested me due to the fact I was leaving what had appeared to be the crime scene and they at the moment had no other suspects. Can't figure out how they didn't have any other suspects with the way the coaches were arguing unless they left town." Adrian took his finger off the ring upon finishing his explanation hoping that would be good enough for the attorney and his assistant to work with, for their investigation.

 _He still didn't tell me exactly where he was. Why? I don't believe he committed the murder so there must be another reason why he won't tell me. Maybe we can find out where he was during our investigation._

"Thanks for telling us all of this, Adrian. Trucy and I are going to start investigating in search of evidence to prove your innocence."

"Thank you for taking my case, Mr. Justice. Good luck with your investigation." Adrian wished good luck to Apollo and Trucy before they headed out. Apollo was pleasantly surprised by this, usually, their clients didn't think to wish them good luck before he and Trucy or even he and Athena, hit the streets to investigate. The US attorney knew that the boy sitting in from him was innocent of the crime he was accused of. Now he and Trucy only needed the evidence to prove it.

* * *

 **A/N I know this was a fairly uneventful chapter, but it just seemed right to have a chapter with Apollo and Trucy visiting/talking with Adrian at the Detention Center, before going out on the investigation, so it was kind of like how it was done in the games. Couldn't resist that fourth wall break, hope you got a laugh, or at least a smile out of it. Might have Apollo and Trucy run into a 'certain someone' while on their investigation, in the next chapter and if this certain someone does not appear in the next chapter they will be appearing in chapter 4. If you all have any ideas on who that certain someone is, feel free to say who you think that person is, in the reviews. Hint: that person is an Ace attorney character.**


	3. Investigation Day 1

**A/N: Hey readers, hope all is well with you all since I posted the last chapter! I don't want to spoil too much of this chapter, but I will say this chapter will contain an investigation, along with Apollo and Trucy, meeting that certain someone that I mentioned in the A/N's of chapter 2 and I think you all will be very happy, to see who this person is! I also have a poll on my profile page, concerning something I am contemplating putting in this story so please give a vote on the poll and thank you to everyone who voted!**

 **Let The Story Commence!**

* * *

 _Knights Baseball Field_

 _September 16th, 2027_

 _2:50 PM_

"This is a great baseball field, Polly! It's just as good as the baseball field at my school if not better!" Trucy exclaimed as she and Apollo arrived at the Knight's baseball field in search of evidence for Adrien's trial.

"This is a good looking baseball field Truce, but we came to look for evidence, not admire the ball field." Apollo told Trucy as he walked towards the bleachers were Adrian said he had found the body. The attorney and assistant were hoping to find at least one piece of evidence that they could use for their case and were disappointed that there appeared to be nothing until Apollo noticed a piece of paper folded against the back of the bleachers.

"Trucy do you see that piece of paper underneath the bleachers?" Apollo looked towards Trucy, kneeling down on the ground to try and reach the paper. He was hoping that it would be a note that he could link to the murder during the trial tomorrow.

"I do see it, Polly. Maybe it will be a note that we can use to find the coaches killer."

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Apollo picked up the note and read it to himself. He found the note interesting to be sure and thought it to be worthwhile evidence for the moment at least.

"What does it say, Polly?" Trucy was curious to find out what the note said, she could tell by the look Apollo's face that it must have been something that they could use as evidence, but why they could use it was still a mystery to her.

Apollo handed the note to Trucy who gasped after reading the note. She couldn't believe someone would leave such a note under the ball field bleachers, unless the recipient was supposed to pick it up and didn't, for whatever reason.

"This seems like valuable evidence Polly." Trucy tipped her hat to Apollo pleased with the note they had found.

"I couldn't agree more Truce. I hope we can find more evidence like this."

 _Note added to the court record_

Apollo put the note in his pocket, then walked away from the bleachers to search for evidence in the ball-field, with Trucy following behind him.

"Polly, look at that baseball cap over there. Could it be evidence too?" Trucy asked, picking up the baseball cap and handing it to Apollo.

"Not sure Truce, but we can hold on to it for evidence, for now, you never know what could be important evidence in a case like this." Apollo looked over the baseball cap, wondering if there was an in particular reason for why a cap with a professional teams logo was found on the high school baseball field.

 _Baseball Cap Added To Court Record_

Of course, the thought did come to his mind that someone could have lost it while running away from the baseball field when the coach got akumitized but who did the hat belong to? That in itself was a mystery that Apollo wanted to solve, if they could find the owner of the hat, maybe they could find a witness to the murder since it happened during Ladybug and Cat Noir's fight with the villain after the crowd had fled from the ball-field.

"I would like to find a witness to the crime, or talk to someone that was around the vicinity at the time the crime happened." Apollo said to Trucy, scanning the ball field for more evidence. He was beginning to think they were going to have to leave the ballfield and search somewhere else for evidence when they saw a girl walking towards the bleachers.

"Do you think she could be a witness, Polly?" Trucy's question was quickly answered when the girl approached them, with a question of her own.

"Are you Adrien Agreste's lawyers?"

"Yes, we are. My name is Apollo Justice and this is my assistant, Trucy Wright."

"I'm also a magician." Trucy added tipping her hat to the girl who looked to be about her age.

"Nice to meet you both. My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"It's nice to meet you Marinette. Are you a friend of Adrian's or maybe his cousin?" Apollo asked as the girls face turned red, bright red.

"Me? A friend of Adrien's? Yes… of course I am..

"Is he your boyfriend?" Trucy smiled brightly at Marinette, whose face somehow got even redder.

"Adrien.. My boyfriend? We're… just friends. Yeah, we are just friends, everyone wants to be friends with Adrian." Marinette's face was still a little red yet, beaming brightly at the mention of Adrien Agreste.

 _You can say what you want Marinette, but I can see right through you, if you are not in love with this boy, I will be shocked._

"Marinette, since you appear to be such good friends with Adrian, can you tell me where he could have gone on the night of the murder?"

"You both believe he's innocent don't you?" Marinette asked she knew that Apollo and Trucy were Adrien's lawyers so she was hoping they believed in his innocence. If they didn't she thought they would have had a hard time winning his case.

"Yes Marinette, we do believe that Adrien is innocent of the murder charge, but to prove his innocence we need to get all of the witness testimony that we can get, along with the evidence that is needed to help us prove his innocence." Apollo briefly explained to Marinette, he could tell by the look on her face that she didn't seem very familiar with the procedures of the courtroom, so he was hoping this brief explanation would help her understand more.

"Thank you for the explanation, Mr. Justice, I'm so glad that you believe in Adrian as much as I do."

 _This girl has got a serious crush. If for some reason I can't win this case, she will be devastated._

"Your welcome, so now that you know Trucy and I truly are on your and Adrien's side, would you be you willing to tell me what you can, about the night of the murder?" Apollo asked, knowing that they really needed more information about the murder. Sure Adrien told them some things, but he didn't tell the attorney and Trucy where he was after the coach got akumitized.

"Sure I can tell you some things that I know… Oh, no.. I can't. I should not have talked to him, or else I could have told you all more about what happened.

More? Him? I wonder if she is talking about the prosecutor.

"Who did you talk to, Marinette? Was it the prosecutor for the case or an officer?" Trucy asked, and Apollo didn't mind, he figured for as worked up as Marinette was getting, he thought she might have been more comfortable talking with Trucy instead of him. That trick did work with Adrien after all.

"He said he was the prosecutor, he had his assistant with him too. I told them what I knew about what happened, and then after I told them, he said I couldn't tell anyone what I told he and his assistant until after the trial. It was so dumb of me to talk to the prosecutor."

"That's alright, you didn't know that he was going to tell not to say anything to anyone else."

"Trucy is right, Marinette. You didn't know and besides, you don't have to worry to much about the fact that you can't say anything." Apollo spoke again, he knew he would be hearing her testimony on the stand tomorrow morning anyway, so he would still get to know what she knew.

"I don't?" Marinette was curious about where the attorney was going with his statement.

"No, you don't, because I'll be hearing what you know about the murder tomorrow morning when you testify for the trial. I just wanted to know what you knew so I can come up with a plan for Adrien's defense, easier, but we will still have a good defense plan." Apollo informed Marinette, who was relieved over the fact that she didn't appear to have hurt Adrien's case in any way.

"I'm so glad you will have a good defense plan to fight against the prosecutor with, from what he was saying, you are going to need the best plan of defense you can get." Marinette's words brought one face, one name and one prosecutor in the mind of Apollo Justice and it was not the face of someone he was hoping to find in Paris.

 _She can't be talking about 'him,' could she?_

Marinette, what was this prosecutor, like?" Apollo just had to know the answer to that question.

"Well.. he really thought Adrian was guilty but Adrien would never kill anyone and he was really confident in the fact that he was going to win the trial. He kept bragging that he and his assistant found all of the best evidence and because his evidence and presentation of why he believes Adrien is guilty is going to be so great that you are going to need the best defense plans to prove his innocence.

"There's just no way it could be possible for it to be him." Apollo said out loud this time. No longer able to keep the thought of the prosecutor's identity in his mind.

"I think it could be fun if it was him, Polly, because if it is, France would be able to see what our trials back home are really like and how exciting they are!" Trucy thought the idea behind that would be exciting, Apollo, however, did not.

"Trucy, he is hard enough to beat back home, if he is our mystery prosecutor, he better be ready to bring it."

"He must likely will be, but we can beat him here. We have to for Adrien and Marinette's sake." Trucy and Apollo continued their conversation not even thinking about the fact that Marinette was still standing right in front of them.

"I hope you can beat him, because… I wouldn't know what to think if you lost the case." Marinette shuddered, not able to think about Adrian being sent to a prison if Apollo and Trucy lost the case.

"You don't need to worry, because if it is who I think it is when I walk into that courthouse tomorrow morning and see him there-"

"Polly," Trucy interjected as she saw someone who was calmly but briskly walking towards them.

"I'm going to corner him, then give a piece of my mind-

Polly."

"And after giving a piece I'm going to-"

"POLLY!" Trucy said, much louder this time to get his attention.

"What is it Truce?"

"L-Look behind you." Trucy said, looking at the person who was standing behind Apollo, not looking happy.

"And what exactly do you have planned to do once you cornered me into a wall in the courthouse, Apollo Justice?" That would not be a very wise place to insult the prosecutor."

"It is you!" Apollo said after he turned around to see who was behind him. He could have faced any of Paris's top prosecutors, but instead the prosecutor he was going to be facing tomorrow morning was none other than his arch courtroom rival, Sebastian Debeste.

"What is so shocking about that? They are treating this an exemplary case for the Legal League Of Attorneys Exchange I was informed that the defendant had requested your services which because you are ranked one of the best of defense attorneys so if you are defending, of course, the Legal League Of Attorneys Exchange, is going to pick the best prosecutor, to be his opposer." Sebastian's statement caused the face of Apollo Justice to get as red as his vest over the trouble that Prosecutor Debeste was already causing him.

"There really is nothing shocking about it. I was just hoping to escape you in the courtroom for once. I really believe the kid is innocent and nothing including someone like you is going to stand in my way."

"You don't sound very happy to face me, and to think I have been looking forward to facing you."

"And why would you be so happy to face me?"

"This may sound a little unprofessional of me, but for me, the courtroom is like a battle of the band, serious yet often fun." Sebastian started his explanation pointing his baton at Apollo to try and intimidate him. Apollo just sighed, deciding it was best to remain silent until the prosecutor finished his explanation. "I have been watching videos of trials here in France, and even though they have some great attorney's here the trials here need to be spiced up a little compared to the trials that we have back home, especially compared to the trials between you and me, so I was hoping we could bring a little excitement into this courthouse and give Paris a trial they will never forget."

"He said something like what I said, Polly, on how it would be exciting if it ended up being us as the defense and prosecution of the case." Trucy interjected, but her interjection was ignored by both the prosecutor and the defense attorney who just kept arguing right where they were standing in the Knight's ballfield.

"Excitement is not what this trial is going to need, all this trial needs a not guilty verdict because I and Trucy believe that Adrien Agreste is innocent and your witnesses, their testimonies and your evidence are not going to change our minds about that." Apollo's statement was true, he was not going to try and not let anything Sebastian threw at him in the courtroom, whether it be witness testimony, evidence, or even batons, get him down. This was his first trial outside of the US and he was determined to win in it, not just for himself and Trucy, but for Adrien Agreste.

"I wasn't expecting you to. Your job is to believe in your client, Adrien Agreste, in this case, no matter how incriminating the evidence or witness testimony may be. My job is to use the evidence and witness testimony to prove his guilt." Sebastian's response brought a new thought to the mind of Apollo Justice. The thought was actually a question he been wanting to ask Prosecutor Debeste for a long time, but the defense attorney couldn't keep the question in his mind any longer.

"And what if the client is innocent, Prosecutor Debeste, what would you do then? Keep trying to prove their guilt, just for your own personal victory just because it's in your job description?" Apollo asked, causing Sebastian to take a few steps away from the attorney, a little shocked over the question.

"I think you just hit a nerve, Polly. You might not want to ask him any more questions like that." Trucy spoke up for the first time in a little while.

"I believe you are right, Truce, but I want an answer to that question. I want to know what his true intentions are. Why he is always so eager, for a win, when his victory, causes some people their deaths, and others have to suffer, many years of the life, some the rest of their lives in prison all because they were found guilty, thanks to you." Apollo told the prosecutor, who was trying hard to maintain a cool composure. How dare Apollo Justice who knew nothing personal about the prosecutor standing in front him, question him on such a matter?

"Of course I care about the lives of the defense's clients. How many times when we were in a trial together, have I backed off when I was well on my way to a victory? You know why I backed off and settled down a little? It was because I believed you were right, and that your clients were innocent and I couldn't let an innocent person get convicted." Sebastian gave his explanation and was hoping it was enough to make the defense attorney step away and back off.

"If you care so much, why do you seem to thrive on winning, and take so much pleasure in it the way you do?" Sebastian was already getting annoyed with the defense attorney but this was the prosecutor's last straw.

"Why do so much on winning and take pleasure in winning?!" Do you really want the answer to that, Apollo Justice?" Sebastian snapped, causing Apollo and Trucy both to take a few steps back. Neither the attorney or his assistant had ever seen or heard Sebastian Debeste look or sound this angry out in public, so the two thought it best to give the prosecutor some space.

"Yes, Prosecutor Debeste, I do want the answer to that question." Apollo firmly gave his answer, really wanting him to know he was just going to keep asking the question until he got his answer. He was really trying to not let Sebastian get the better of him before the trial but the prosecutor's outburst was making it very hard.

"Fine, I'll answer your question. The reason I thrive on and take so much pleasure in winning a trial is that it's my job as a prosecutor to bring criminals to justice, to pay for the crimes that they have committed, that have caused suffering to others. When I win a trial, I feel like I am helping to bring peace to the people so they can live day to day and go to sleep at night knowing that there are prosecutors out there that fight to help keep them safe by keeping criminals off the street, to prevent evil people from committing evil deeds. I know we are on opposite sides of the court Apollo, and you don't see my job in the same way I do, but just as your job as a defense attorney is to protect and defend the innocent from potential false accusations, my job as a prosecutor, is to protect the innocent from the guilty by fighting for that guilty verdict and when I win a trial and the guilty have been convicted, I feel like I made the country and the world a safer place for the innocent to live in." Sebastian answered Apollo's question and explained way more than what Apollo and even Trucy were expecting. The defense attorney and assistant just stood in front of the prosecutor in silence, neither sure what to say over the words that the prosecutor that had just told them.

"I never thought about the job of the prosecutor that way before." Apollo finally spoke, after he had time to think about what Sebastian had said. "When you put it that way, in a sense we both have a part in defending the innocent. I defend the innocent in the courtroom from false charges, and you defend the innocent by protecting them from the criminals by fighting for a guilty verdict." Apollo was almost blown away by this thought. Maybe it was wrong of me to see him as my enemy. I couldn't stand him because I thought he was just a heartless jerk that didn't care about anyone, but maybe I was wrong about that.

"Do you understand now Apollo? I only fought you so hard because through my evidence and witness testimony, I believed that the accused was guilty, and if they were guilty, I didn't want them to go free to commit whatever crimes they were accused of, because I want to protect the innocent from guilty."

"I understand that now," Apollo said, putting out his hand to Sebastian to shake it. "Trucy and I have more investigating to do, so we are going to have to leave this ballfield and start searching else, since, between us and you, this ball field is cleared from whatever evidence that may have been left behind."

"You are right there. I'm going to head back to my hotel to prepare for the trial tomorrow." Sebastian told Apollo as the two shook hands, before going their separate ways.

* * *

"I wonder where Marinette disappeared to." Trucy wondered out loud after they had parted from Sebastian, Marinette was nowhere to be found.

"Once she saw Prosecutor Debeste she must have ran, considering the reason why they talked earlier that wouldn't exactly be a surprise," Apollo said, thinking about how stressed the girl had become when she started talking about Prosecutor Sebastian Debeste.

"She probably did, from what she was saying he wasn't exactly the nicest to her, but maybe that was because he currently believes that Adrien is guilty and he didn't like the fact that such a nice girl like her was possibly in love with a murderer."

"In light of what he told us earlier that is a likely possibility but I really don't believe Adrien Agreste is the guilty party in this case."

"I don't either so let's keep investigating! Maybe we can find some evidence by the school!" Trucy started running in the direction of the school with Apollo following her.

* * *

 _Francoise Dupont High School_

 _3:30 PM_

"Tru-cy." Apollo breathed, feeling out of breath after his unexpected run. "Why did.. You have to .. run?"

"So we could there faster, we really need to find more evidence." Trucy knew that just having two pieces of evidence was not going to be very sufficient for a trial, and they desperately needed to find more.

"Polly, why do think all of these pieces of paper are here?" Trucy pointed all of the paper pieces that were scattered on the ground.

"I honestly don't know, Truce. It certainly is strange, but I don't think we could consider it as evidence unless we could somehow prove it is relevant to the case." Apollo picked up the pieces of paper trying to figure out why they would have been so ripped up. Adrien did tell us the Knight's coach was akumitized on the ball field during the game, so is it possible that this picture could be related to the case somehow?"

"This might be evidence Polly, from what I've put together it looks like a picture of a baseball field." While Apollo was in thoughts on if the ripped was evidence, Trucy was trying to put the picture back together. Being a magician the girl was used to performing a lot of different tricks, so trying to put a picture back together, just took a little observation and wasn't too challenging of a task for her to complete.

"You put some of the picture back together? That's great, Trucy!" Apollo looked at what the pieces of paper that were on the ground, that this assistant had put back together.

"Maybe we can get some tape from the stores and I can put the whole picture back together." Trucy tipped her hat with a bright expression hoping that if the picture was relevant to the case that she could put it back together, for sake of the Adrien Agreste, they definitely needed more evidence to prove his innocence to the court. Of course, Prosecutor Debeste probably had enough evidence for the both of them prepared and ready to present at any time during the trial, but they couldn't just rely on what he would he would submit for evidence.

"Let's investigate a little more and then if we do not find anything that we think could be used as evidence, we go to the store and buy tape, so you put this back together," Apollo told Trucy. Still observing all of the pieces of paper that were in both of his assistant hands. The more I look at what we have for a picture, and what some of the other pieces look like, I just can't help but feel like this picture could somehow be of relevance somehow.

 _Ripped Photograph Added To The Court Record_

* * *

 _Happy Stay Hotel_

 _Apollo's Room_

 _5:45 PM_

"I'm glad we were able to get the tape, Polly, but I do wish we could have found more evidence, then what we did." Trucy said as she continued to tape the picture back together.

"I would have liked to find more evidence too, Trucy, but at least we were able to find the few things we did." Apollo looked up at Trucy who was hard at work sifting through the different pieces of paper, so she could have an easier time trying to figure where t put what pieces. "But with Prosecutor Debeste on the case, it's not that surprising that we didn't find a lot."

"Not that surprising but at least you know where he stands now and that is nothing you have been wanting to know for a long time." Trucy said, ripping a piece of tape off of its holder.

"Yes, I am glad I finally was able to ask him that and even more glad that he answered my question. I wonder what exactly he is going to say and present at the trial tomorrow."

"I don't know, but we will find out soon enough."

"That's for sure. He probably already has a strategy and a plan to prove Adrien's guilt at the moment I don't have any idea what my defense plan is going to be yet." Apollo let out a sigh, hoping their case wasn't doomed before they even started.

"I'm sure you will figure something out. I can help come up with a plan after I finish this picture."

"How much longer do you think you will be?" Apollo asked, from where he was standing beside the window.

"Just give me a couple more minutes." Trucy didn't really didn't think she would need much more than a couple minutes to finish the picture, something that Apollo was glad for.

That's fine, just me know when you are finished." Apollo told Trucy while picking up his notebook, then sitting in one of the chairs in the room to write down a few of his ideas on what the evidence could have proved.

"I'm done!" Trucy happily informed the defense attorney who quickly jumped out of his chair and walked towards the desk that was in the room, to see Trucy's completed work.

"This looks great, Truce." Apollo said, looking at the picture, after looking at the reassembled photograph, Apollo noticed the picture looked like it was taken, at the Knight's ball field.

"You know Trucy, this actually looks like it was taken on the Knight's ball field."

"I was thinking the same thing. It looks we found a valuable piece of evidence by the school after all."

"But who are these two men?" Apollo wondered out loud, he was thinking that they could have been the couches for the Knight's but he wasn't sure.

"Adrien goes to school here and he also had a photoshoot done with the Knight's so he would probably know who is in the picture."

"We can't visiting hours will be over in 15 minutes and we don't have time to get down to the detention center and ask him in detail about who they are." Apollo said, looking at the clock on the wall.

Awe, it took me to long to put the picture together."

"Don't feel bad, Truce. If you didn't take the time to put this together, we wouldn't even have to present as evidence. We can ask Adrien about the picture in the lobby before the trial starts tomorrow."

"Alright, sounds like a good plan to me." Trucy tipped her hat to the attorney, who couldn't resist a smile. With her bright and happy personality, Apollo was glad that she had come with him to Paris she was also a great assistant for him as well.

"That's going to have to be the plan because tonight we don't have any other choice. So we can spend the rest of this evening planning for tomorrow's trial."

I was not sure what to expect for the trial tomorrow but with Sebastian Debeste being the prosecutor on the case, Trucy and I should be prepared for anything he might try to throw at us. We believe Adrien is innocent but Sebastian at the moment does not and if he doesn't ever believe in Adrien's innocence, Trucy and I are really going to have to fight this courtroom war with everything we've got if we are going to win this trial. So tonight we will be the spending the evening preparing and the night resting, so we come into the courtroom tomorrow morning prepared for battle. _

A/N: So who was expecting Prosecutor Sebastian Debeste, to be the mystery person that was mentioned in the A/N's of the last chapter? It has been a while since I have written for him and AAI 2 was what inspired me to want to write fanfiction in the first place, so it was great to write for him again! I always thought that Apollo and Sebastian would have been courtroom rivals like Phoenix and Edgeworth, so I thought it would be interesting for Apollo and Trucy to be the defense and Sebastian, and Kay (even though she wasn't in this chapter) to be the prosecution. Apollo and Trucy didn't find a lot of evidence but what they did find will be useful, so stay tuned to find out how the evidence will be used in the courtroom. Hope you all liked what I chose to name hotel. Haha! If you enjoyed this chapter, please consider following this story and adding it to your favorites list. Also please go over to PierceTheVeils page, and read Ace Attorney Investigations 3: Miles Edgeworth: End Of An Era. I am a co-writer for this fanfic and know you all will really enjoy reading it!


	4. Trial Day 1 A

**AN: Hey readers! After a few months no posting for this fanfic, I'm Hey Readers, I'm back with another chapter of TMT! This is the trial chapter and will contain a testimony, along with some courtroom debates, so you all will get to see Apollo and Sebastian in action. It's my personal headcanon that Apollo Justice and Sebastian Debeste would have been courtroom rivals like Miles Edgeworth and Phoenix Wright if Sebastian Debeste was in Phoenix Wright AA, game. It will probably never happen, but I can dream, right? Haha! I'll stick to writing it, that's more fun dreaming!**

 **Let The Story Commence!**

 _Defendants Lobby_

 _September 17th, 2027_

 _9:00 AM_

 _I don't know what to do. Sebastian probably has a plan good enough to win and I don't really have any plans and I stayed up really late looking over the evidence trying to find one._

"Good morning, Adrien!" Trucy's cheerful greeting to their client tore the attorney from his thoughts.

"Good morning, Trucy." Adrien gave his quick reply, leaving Apollo to wonder if there was something on the teenager's mind, or if he was just nervous over the trial, either one was a possibility.

 _He doesn't seem to what to talk about much, but maybe that photo will get him talking._

"Good morning Adrien. I have a question to ask you about a photo that Trucy found and put back together again for evidence." Apollo's words caused a curious look to come to Adrien Agreste's face, as the boy wondered what could the photo be a picture of.

"Good morning to you too, Mr. Justice. What is the photo that you want to me see?"

"It is this one." Apollo handed the photo to Adrien. "Do you recognize either of these two men?"

"I do recognize the one actually. The man on the right is Flynn Althrow, the assistant coach for the Knights. I think the man on the left is the assistant coach for the Comets and his last name is Fielder. But I don't know anything about him besides that."

 _Althrow and Fielder, they were born with the perfect names for baseball players._

"But you don't recognize the other man in the picture?"

"He looks like the Comets assistant coach. I've only seen him from a distance, so I haven't gotten close enough to the guy to be able to tell if it is him or not. Those two seem to hate each other's guts, so I can't believe they are actually smiling beside each other in this picture." Adrien's explanation caused a thought to come to the mind of Apollo as he thought back to what Adrien had told him at the detention center.

"You said, the two assistant coaches got into a fight during the game when we visited you in the detention center yesterday, right?"

"Yes, they did. They were fighting worse than cats and dogs. At first, it sounded like the Comets assistant coach was just upset over how much our Knights were crushing their team. The two assistant coaches always get into a fight either during a game or after a game, that's why I couldn't believe they actually seemed happy being together in that photo." Adrien informed Apollo, who was already thinking of ways he could use the photo in the trial.

"That is definitely fascinating, and I think we might be able to use this photo in some way, to help prove your innocence, Adrien."

"That's good to hear because I am telling to your truth, Mr. Justice when I tell you, I didn't kill the Comets head coach. I wouldn't even have a motive or reason to kill him."

"And I believe, you but there is one thing I would like to know before we get into that courtroom." I really want to know where he was at about the time the victim was killed. Without knowing that, it's going to be hard trying to prove that it was anyone other than him. Prosecutor Debeste will be all over the fact that Adrien is not telling Trucy or myself where he was.

"I was with a friend… we were helping someone with something." Adrien answered the question, but Apollo could tell by the fact that the boy was gripping his ring again, that he was either not telling the truth or he was the half-truth.

"Was Marinette the friend you were with? She was pretty worried about yesterday." Trucy was hoping that if Adrien wasn't willing to tell Apollo, then maybe he would tell her. Adrienn was trying to think of a way he could answer the question, without giving to much information. He wasn't with Marinette, he was with Ladybug helping her fight Strikeout, to catch his akuma. The teenager didn't have to worry about an answer though before he could give an answer, Adrien, Apollo, and Trucy heard the Bailiff say that it was time for the trial to start.

 _I still didn't get an answer from Adrien on where he was at the time the victim was killed. Hopefully, we can still his innocence today, without knowing where he really was._

 _Courtroom 1_

 _September 17th, 2027_

 _9:15 AM_

"Court is now in session for the trial of Adrien Agreste." The judge addressed the courtroom before looking towards Prosecutor Sebastian Debeste, and his assistant Kay Faraday and then to Apollo Justice and his assistant Trucy Wright. "Are the prosecution and the defense ready?"

"The prosecution and his assistant are ready Your Honor,"

 _What? No smart alec comment what is he up to?_

"To conduct a trial that is sure to be a grand slam." Sebastian said, twirling his baton around while giving Apollo a glare that could rival Edgeworth's from across the room.

 _nd there's the smart alec comment I was waiting for._ Apollo thought to wonder what kind of comment the prosecutor's assistant was going to give he and Trucy.

His assistant Kay Faraday although quiet so far, had an expression on her face showed that she was clearly ready for the courtroom war that was getting to take place and due to her friendship with Trucy, (outside of the courtroom) the defense leader's assistant knew that Kay Faraday had one objective in mind: Helping prosecutor Sebastian Debeste win this trial.

"The defense is also ready to strike out the prosecution." Apollo said, much to the surprise of Sebastian and even Kay. Sebastian really wasn't expecting such a comment early on, but he felt like he was more than prepared for what the defense was going to throw at him.

"Wow such sarcasm, you must be really confident you can win. While you are still feeling confident, let's battle." Sebastian pointed his baton Apollo and Trucy, who already knew for as fired up as Prosecutor Debeste was, this was going to be a long trial.

"I've been looking forward to this battle all week, so you two better bring it!" Kay pointed at the defense, showing that she was just as fired up as Sebastian was.

"Prosecutor Debeste, please give your opening, please." The judge stated, ready to get this trial started.

"Yes, Your Honor." Sebastian replied, picking up the papers that contained the main parts of his opening statement, for the courtroom. "Last night after the Knights and Comets championship baseball game, the body of the Comets assistant coach, Bryce Fielder, was found dead under the bleachers at the baseball field. The murder weapon, a baseball bat that was held by Adrien Agreste the accused, was also found beside the bleachers, where the body was found, on the night of the murder. When you consider the fact that Adrien Agreste's fingerprint is all over the baseball bat, and later he was seen by a police officer kneeling beside the dead body under the bleachers in the dark, when he should have been at home, all point to the fact that Adrien Agreste must have the murderer of Bryce Fielder."

The prosecution would also like to add the autopsy report and the crime scene photo, as evidence, your honor." Sebastian made the request after finishing his opening statement for the court.

"The court will accept the autopsy report and the crime scene photo as evidence. You may call your first witness, Prosecutor Debeste." The judge told the prosecutor, who stretched out his baton.

"The prosecution would like to call one of the defendant's classmates, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, to the stand. She can testify that the defendant left the baseball game in a hurry, after the supervillain Strikeout, manifested."

"He could have just have gotten scared and run off." Apollo spoke up. He didn't want them to think his client was a chicken, but at the same time, he wanted to bring the thought of Adrien running off for any other reason besides the murder, into prosecutor's Debeste's mind early on, in the trial.

"Are we going to get the witness testimony or not? I have never seen two attorney's take so long to silence themselves for the witness testimony." The judge said, feeling like he was going to regret being the judge, over this trial.

"Yes Your Honor, we should get right the witness testimony." Sebastian after hearing the judge's words looked from the judge to Marinette on the witness stand, realizing they had gotten away from the testimony, that she was waiting anxiously yo give.

"I am sorry for the delay Ms. Dupain-Cheng, you may give your witness testimony, now." Sebastian instructed, with his baton.

"O-Okay... I will. I can… do this." Marinette's nervous reply came, leaving Apollo and Trucy already thinking this may be a witness that may need to be handled with delicacy.

 _When Trucy and I saw Marinette yesterday, she was really down over the fact that she was going to have to testify about in this trial, because she was worried that she was going to help Prosecutor Debeste convict Adrien. I'm really going to have to pay attention to her testimony, to make sure, I don't miss anything since I wasn't able to get it yesterday._

 _-Witness Testimony-_

 _-The Baseball Game-_

" _I was at the championship baseball game, with Adrien._

" _Adrien and I had gotten food before the game started. I couldn't believe he actually wanted to eat with me. He's so... Awesome and I'm just a clutz._

" _So once the game started, Adrien and I were sitting in the bleachers with some of our friends from school to watch the game._

" _Our team was winning by a lot, and we were so happy and excited!_

" _The assistant coaches from my our team and the opposing team, got into a fight because our team was winning._

" _After they started arguing Strikeout appeared, and I left because…. Strikeout was pretty scary, and what am I just an ordinary teenage girl going to do, with a super villain?_

" _Adrien also left too, shortly after I did, but I'm honestly not sure where he went after that."_

Marinette finished her testimony, leaving Apollo Justice to wonder why she didn't want to testify, and why Sebastian had ordered her to stay quiet. It wasn't that intimidating of a testimony, unless, she didn't fully testify about everything she had seen.

"Sebastian, didn't she tell us yesterday about a certain something?" Kay questioned the prosecutor. She knew that Sebastian probably already noticed what Marinette had hidden out of her testimony and while the prosecutor wasn't happy over this fact, he was not about to allow himself to get to worked up, yet.

"You're right, Kay. Ms. Dupain-Cheng did tell us something important when she talked with us yesterday." Sebastian fiddled with his baton, a little annoyed over Marinette not sharing what he thought to be the most crucial part of the testimony. The prosecutor decided it was best to ask the witness it add this to her testimony.

"Ms. Dupain-Cheng, can you please add something to your testimony that you have appeared to have forgotten it about?" Sebastian pointed the baton towards witness stand, hoping to coax Marinette into testifying, more.

"You want the witness to add another statement to her testimony when I haven't even had a chance to cross-examine her testimony?" Apollo's question got a laugh from Kay, who thought the answer should have been obvious.

"Duh! Of course, we do, because if she adds this one statement to her testimony you would have more to cross-examine her for." Kay spoke up, as Apollo let out a sigh.

"I know you must be thinking you do not want to add anything else yet because if Kay and I want to tell it so badly it must be pretty incriminating, and honestly it is, but you're a smart attorney Mr. Justice, so I'm sure you'll figure it out." Sebastian's tone was dripping with sarcasm. Apollo let out a groan while, watching the prosecutor twirl his baton around smugly.

 _Ugh! He really is his mentor's protege!_

"Something wrong, Polly?" Trucy asked, picking up on Apollo's irritated emotion.

"Nothing is really wrong Trucy." Apollo tried to assure his assistant that all was well, before looking to the judge.

"Your Honor, the prosecution said the witness has more to add to her testimony, so with that being said, do I have the right to cross-examine the witness or not?"

"If the prosecution is correct with what he says and there is something important that this young lady kept out of her testimony, I'm sorry Mr. Justice, but I agree with the prosecution. After the witness tells the rest of what she knows, you will have been able to begin your cross-examination." The judge informed the defense, were left with nothing to do but agree with the judge and prosecutor.

"I can, if you really me to, I mean if I have to. Just please stop pointing that stick at me." Marinette nervously told the Sebastian who set his baton down. His witness seemed a little incorruptive, at the moment and he was willing to set the baton on the desk if it meant Marinette was going to tell the rest of her testimony.

"When do you want to start? Or is begin? I don't what the word is."

"You may add that statement to your testimony now, young lady." The judge said, ready for the rest of the testimony to be told. It had taken so long as it was.

" _After Adrien left the ball field, I'm telling you the truth that I don't know where he went after that. I saw him going home with his backpack, a lot later than usual, but I didn't think anything of it. I just thought he forgot it at the ballfield since he left in such a hurry. I do know that Adrien is not a killer. He is too nice and kind to kill someone."_

"What did you think of that testimony, Polly?" Trucy asked the attorney who was already figuring out exactly what statement he wanted to press on.

"I believe she is right and that Adrien is not a killer. The key to proving that though is going to be, proving where he was before he went to get his backpack, because if we can prove that, we can prove he was doing something else, besides killing the victim.

"You could try and prove where he was before he got his backpack, but he still could have killed the victim before or after he got his backpack, Apollo Justice." Sebastian retorted, smugly.

 _Ugh! He has a good point with that. If only there was a way to prove what he was doing, during that time._

"Can you prove that, Apollo?" Kay spoke up this time, also taunting the defense.

"No, at the moment I can't prove that, and I won't be able to prove that, until after I have a chance to question the witness for myself." Apollo looked from Sebastian and Kay to the witness on the stand.

"You still want to save Adrien, right Mr. Justice?" Marinette asked, in a hopeful tone.

"Yes I do, that's why I want to answer a question I have for you."

"What did you want to ask me, Mr. Justice?"

"My question is this: If you and Adrien were both at the game and if you both left at the same time, are you sure you don't know where he went? If you do know where he went, you need to tell me, because I really need to know, to put up a better defense for your friend." Apollo was hoping his words were going to get through to the witness.

"You know you can trust us, Marinette." Trucy wanted to remind the witness that she could trust them, and they did believe in her and their defendant.

"I wish I could tell you, but I really do not know, even my friends thought he went right back home." Marinette was wishing she had more to tell the attorney and his assistant, but she really didn't know anything else, and she couldn't tell what she didn't know.

"Your Honor, I believe this witness has told us all she knows. I also believe that there is enough evidence in my possession to convict Adrien Agreste, as the murderer of Bryce Fielder." Sebastian pointed his baton at the judge, to prove his point. Sure he had other witnesses he could call on, but at the moment, they all pretty much told him the same thing that Marinette did. They were all at the game with him, and after he left, they didn't hear anything from him, either. Most likely because they all told him they were to busy watching Paris's two superheroes Ladybug and Cat Noir have their fight with Strikeout. All except one girl, she was actually on the scene filming some of the fights. The prosecutor did have it in his mind to call on her if he absolutely had to, but for the moment he was convinced that the accused was guilty, that was his job as the prosecutor, after all.

"Objection! I object to the prosecution's request to convict my client, when the defense believes that they have sustainable evidence, to take the suspicion of the murder away from my client." Apollo objected, but as usual, the prosecutor had a quick objection to come back, with.

"Objection! First off your objection is very objectionable, Mr. Justice. You have evidence to take the suspicion off your client? That is one of the most foolish comebacks I have heard you say." Sebastian smugly cocked his head while pointing his baton at the defense attorney. "You do know why it sounds so foolish don't you?" The prosecutor asked, he knew Apollo Justice would be smart enough to figure it out eventually if he did not figure it out right after, hearing the question on why, that the prosecutor so sarcastically, asked if him.

"You know the answer don't you, Mr. Justice? If you don't, I'm sure Trucy, does." Kay wasn't quite as smug or as sarcastic as Sebastian, but she was definitely good at comebacks.

"They have a point, Polly." Trucy looked toward the attorney that beside her, she knew he must have figured out the answer to why that was such a 'foolish' statement.

"So it makes us sound desperate. It's not like you ever get desperate, Prosecutor Debeste, and that goes for you as well, Ms. Faraday." Apollo pointed his finger at both the prosecutor and his assistant. Neither the defense or the prosecution a moment to comment though, when the judge, spoke up.

"Prosecutor Debeste, and Mr. Justice, I believe what started this conversation was a photo that the prosecution was trying to object, too.

"Yes Your Honor it was, and I did have my reason to present it, even though the prosecution thought it was, foolish." Apollo looked away from the judge to give Sebastian and Kay, a smug glare. He tried to hold back a small laugh when he heard Sebastian let out a quiet sigh, and saw Kay shaking her head.

"Yes, Your Honor, we shall get back to the possible importance of that photo."

 _Possible importance? Ugh! Out of all of the prosecutors, I face on a regular basis even after talking to him about where he stands yesterday, he still annoys me the most!_

"The defense believes that this photo could take the suspicion away from our client, because we believe it could also be used to prove his innocence, as well." Apollo said as the courtroom gasped, as Sebastian started bending his baton.

"How so?" Sebastian asked, still bending the baton showing that he was getting a little worked up.

"My client told me before the trial started that this is a picture of the two assistant coaches for the Comets and the Knights. So the defense would like to believe that it's possible that the killer of Bryce Althrow, could be the other man in this photo, the Comet's assistant coach, or it could the Comet's head coach. We can rule out Justin Homer the head coach of the Knight's because he turned into Strikeout due to his aggravation of the other coaches fighting. The killer could be either of these two men or someone else even for that matter.

"Why the defense has a point prosecutor, Debeste. Do you have anything to say on this matter?" The judge looked towards Sebastian, who had just bent his baton hard enough for it to fly out of his hands and up in the air.

"Unfortunately for my case Your Honor, I do see the defense's point in the matter and though I hate to have to admit it, there is now a high probability that it the killer really could be someone else." Sebastian had to agree while twirling his baton.

"I'm glad you finally agree with me on something, Prosecutor Debeste." Apollo stated, feeling much better about his position in the courtroom, at the moment.

"Prosecutor Debeste, you said just a moment ago that you agreed there was a great possibility in someone else being the killer. If you have a witness that can attest to this fact, I strongly suggest that you summon this witness Prosecutor Debeste, because I do not want to possibly convict an innocent teenager, especially one of Adrien Agreste's status.

"Yes Your Honor, I do have a witness that informed my assistant and me yesterday, that they were filming Ladybug and Cat Noir's fight with Strikeout, she saw two men acting a little suspiciously," Sebastian said, already knowing that he was going to have to summon the witness, much to his displeasure.

"Very well, then. This court will go to a twenty-minute recess so Prosecutor Debeste can prepare his witness." The judge slammed his gavel down with the proclamation of the recess, giving Apollo and Trucy a chance to go over their evidence and talk with Adrien, while Sebastian and Kay a chance to prepare their witness.

 **AN: I hope Apollo Justice and Sebastian Debeste's battle so far, was fun to read! I know there wasn't a lot of testimony, but I had Sebastian call Marinette first, because she didn't know much, so Sebastian could use that as an advantage, by trying to push the judge into a position of thinking that since her testimony wasn't of much value to just declare Adrien guilty, but that didn't work out for him, much to our defense's pleasure. So we had one piece of evidence that was presented in this trial and considering it was the picture that turned things around for Apollo and Trucy in this chapter, he is really glad that Trucy was able to tape the picture back together in chapter 3. I wonder why it was ripped up? You will find at some point. Some of you might have ideas already. Any guesses on who the next witness is going to be? You Miraculous fans, probably already know who it is. She is going to be a fun character to put on the witness stand! I will try and have the next chapter up as soon as I can. If you enjoyed this chapter please be consider leaving a review, and if you are reading this story for the first time, please consider adding it to favorites as well as following it, so you will be alerted next time I add the next chapter. Until then be sure to check out Ace Attorney Investigations 3 Miles Edgeworth: End Of An Era, over on PierceTheVeils page. I am a collaborator writer for that project and we also love and appreciate when people take the time to read our collaboration.**


	5. Trial Day 1 B

**A/N: Yay I get to update this on the first of a new month! You all do get find out who the witness of Sebastian Debeste's is in this chapter. It's been fun writing Apollo and Sebastian arguments and smart alec comments to each other in these trial chapters. Like mentors like protege′s, right? Haha! Speaking of Apollo he brings something to light in this chapter, that will shake things up a little during the trial, that will carry on into the next chapter so since you all are probably wondering what that is,**

 **Let The Story Commence!**

 _Defendant's Lobby_

 _September 17th, 2027_

 _11:30 AM_

"Wow, that prosecutor really seems to think I killed, Fielder." Adrien said, to Apollo and Trucy once the three of them were had arrived the court house's defendant lobby.

"He does, but that is Prosecutor Debeste for you if he thinks you are guilty he won't be satisfied until he hears the word guilty being said, with the echo of the judge's gavel. Apollo didn't think Sebastian wasn't going to let up easily so it was going to be important that he gets all the info he could get from Adrien before the trial started up again.

"But I don't have any reason to kill Bryce Fielder, I don't know anything about him."

"I believe you, but to prove your innocence I need more info about what happened on the night of the murder, Adrian: like where you were and what you were doing."

"I can't tell you anything different from what I already told you."

 _Ugh, not the answer I was hoping for. What is wrong with this kid? It's like he's got some kind of secret that he's not willing to tell me, but yet I still don't believe he's the killer._

"Are you sure you can't tell us anything, Adrien? If it's something you don't want anyone else to know we won't tell unless we absolutely have to win the trial." Trucy stepped in, she had some better luck than Apollo at getting Adrien to speak but at the moment it appeared that she wasn't even going to have any luck.

"Come on you two, you said you believe in me, but you keep asking me the same question like you think I'm hiding something from you." Adrien put started fiddling with his ring again something that Apollo noticed of course, but he wasn't going to point it out quite yet.

"So Prosecutor Debeste said, he had a witness that was filming Ladybug and Cat Noir's fight with Strikeout, and while filming she saw to suspicious looking people, do you have any idea who that could be?" Apolo asked, figuring for the moment that might the better approach, to finding out more from him.

"Well, I do have a hunch you could say, but that is all you I could call it."

 _A hunch? That's certainly better than nothing!_

"Who do you think the two people were, Adrien?" The defense attorney was hoping that this could be a breakthrough in the case. Depending on what the boy told him, and with how the witness testimony went, Apollo knew that he and Trucy might just have the evidence that was needed to prove that Adrien was not on the scene of the crime at the time of the murder.

"I'm thinking who the witness could have seen was the Knight's assistant coach Flynn Althrow or the two coaches for the Comets. None of them were really happy with each other, so it wouldn't be surprising if they were acting suspiciously."

 _That is certainly a possibility._

"That might be something we could use in the courtroom, Polly." Trucy voiced her opinion on the matter aloud, while Apollo made a mental note.

"We really could Truce. I'm just hoping whoever the witness is, that we might be able to find something in their testimony will benefit us." This witness sounded like they may be able to tell more then Marinette did, but what exactly were they going to tell?

"Adrien, I still have something I want you to tell me." Maybe this time I'll get an answer.

"Sure, what it is, Mr. Justice?"

"I really need to know where you were at the approximate time that Bryce Fielder was killed." Upon hearing the words the boy instantly reached for his ring, but pulled his hand, back. Apollo let out a sigh, not expecting an answer, but Adrien took him by surprise actually sounding like he was going to answer to the question.

"I was… helping someone. A friend. He was a little upset over something that had happened to him, so I was talking with him, hoping to help him out."

 _He finally answered the question in the fact that he said what he was doing, but why didn't tell me that earlier? And why isn't he telling me where he was? Was he at his friend's house and no one but his friend knew he was there? Was he at the baseball field? They could have met somewhere in town even, there are so many places this kid could have been. The defense attorney's thoughts came to a halt when he heard the announcement from the bailiff saying the trial was getting ready to start up again._

"Court is now in session once again for the trial again of Adrien Agreste. The judge made proclaimed the continuance of the trial, as he looked from those in attendants to the prosecutor, who was twirling his baton, looking fairly confident. "I presume your witness is ready to testify, Prosecutor Debeste?"

"Yes, my witness is ready to give her testimony, Your Honor. The prosecution would like to call, Alya Cesaire′, to the stand."

 _Prosecutor Debeste called his second witness and judging by his expression, we could be in for a testimony with a lot of information that could be helpful. If she saw other people around at the time she was filming Ladybug and Cat Noir's fight with Strikeout, it's possible that they could very be the killer, then it's just a matter of having the evidence to prove it._ Apollo had that thought in mind as Alya walked up to the stand.

"Witness, state your name and occupation." The judge said after the witness had taken her seat.

"My name is Alya Cesaire′, and I'm the creator, of the Ladyblog. Your online hotspot to finding out exclusive content for Paris's two superheroes, Ladybug and Cat Noir."

 _If this girl is the creator of a blog, maybe she caught on camera something that could be useful._

"Now I should get to my testimony as you called it, right prosecutor Debeste?"

"Yes Ms. Cesaire′, you may now begin your testimony." Sebastian was very satisfied with how cooperative his witness was. Now he only hoped that Alya's testimony would be so beneficial to him, that Apollo and Trucy were not going to be able to find any contradictions or figure out any details, that could turn the court around in their favor.

 **Witness Testimony**

 **What I saw**

 _Like I told Prosecutor Debeste and Ms. Faraday, I was at the baseball game but when Strikeout appeared, I knew Ladybug and Cat Noir would be showing up to capture his Akuma, so I left the game._

 _Once I found where the fight was happening I instantly took out my phone and started filming._

 _During the fight though, I saw the two coaches acting really strangely on the next street over._

 _One of them had a picture in his hand and the other one had a baseball in his hand._

 _I couldn't quite tell what they were saying, but I could hear the tones of their voices and one of them sounded angry._

 _After a while though, they just left and headed off somewhere._

 _My guess is that they were going to the baseball field since that was the direction they were heading._

"You seem much more happy over that testimony, then Prosecutor Debeste and are, Mr. Justice, so what did you make of that testimony?" The judge addressed the defense attorney, who was fairly satisfied. If Alya's guess was correct in that the two coaches were heading to the ballfield, then that would definitely take the suspicion off of Adrien, but he would need a way to prove that the two coaches definitely went there.

"Yes Your Honor, I am pretty happy over this testimony. Because I believe that I have sustainable evidence to prove that Ms. Alya's assumption on the coaches going to the baseball field, is correct." Apollo crossed his arms with a smile that made Sebastian feel sick. Apollo Justice only smiled quite like that, when he knew thought or knew that he had the upper hand on the prosecutor.

"You couldn't possibly have that kind of evidence to beyond a shadow of a doubt prove that those two coaches were indeed at the ballfield." Sebastian stated irritated, he didn't want to call Alya as a witness because he was afraid that she would have hurt his case more than help it, but the judge gave him no choice.

"Don't get to upset right now Sebastian. We have some evidence of our own to combat them with." Kay stepped in to support the prosecutor. She knew Sebastian had a tendency to get easily irritated if he got cornered especially if it was early on in the trial. She was there as his assistant, his support, and that was exactly what she was intending to do.

"Your right Kay, we do." Sebastian perked up upon the thought that Apollo hadn't got the upper hand on them yet.

"Yes, Prosecutor Debeste, I believe I do."

"Then if you are soooo certain that you have evidence for this, you'd best present it." Sebastian glared at the attorney from across the room, pointing his baton at him.

"Take That!" Apollo shouted as he held up a baseball cap. Sebastian instantly scoffed.

"Hahaha! A simple baseball cap? That's all you've got? That could belong to anyone in this town."

"You are right about that Prosecutor Debeste, but I can assure I have a piece of evidence to back up the fact that it could have belonged to one of the two coaches." There was that smile again, the smile he always did, when he thought he had victory in his current situation.

"This trial is getting very fascinating. You may present your other piece of evidence, Mr. Justice." The judge spoke up. Apollo nodded his head.

"Yes Your Honor, I would be happy to."

"Of course he's happy to present that." Sebastian whispered to Kay while shaking his head as Apollo reached into his desk to put out his evidence with the proclamation of take that.

"What does a photograph have to do with proving that the baseball cap belonged to one of the coaches and how does it prove that the witness's assumption was correct?" The judge asked, a little puzzled on the matter.

"Yes, Mr. Justice, what is the meaning of this foolishness?" Sebastian also wanted to know, bending his baton.

"Your Honor, Prosecutor Debeste, I can answer both of those questions at once."

"Then you better start explaining." Sebastian's tone had a slight hiss, he was clearly annoyed anyone in the courtroom could see that, but he seemed to be losing his cool a lot earlier than usual, leaving Apollo to wonder why.

"If you look at this baseball cap, it has an autograph on it. The same autograph that is on the cap that one of the coaches is wearing in this photo. Now Trucy and I found this baseball cap on the baseball field and the photo we found ripped up by the high school, and if you take a look at the ball cap and the one that the coach is wearing in this photo they are a perfect match." Apollo's words had silenced the court for a moment with his words. When the attendants were ready to talk, the words of Adrien maybe innocent after all echoed through the courtroom. The prosecutor, however, was still not convinced.

"I want silence!" Sebastian's voice rang out throughout the courtroom. Once he silenced the trial attendants he looked towards Apollo and Trucy, with a scowl.

"You two come up with the most stupid pieces of evidence sometimes, and yet somehow, it all ends up coming together to work in your favor." Sebastian slapped his baton on the desk that was in front of him and the trial's attendants were taken back in shock when it broke, and the prosecutor just quickly pulled another one out from his desk.

"Whether they are stupid or not you, prosecutor Debeste could not even deny the fact that these two pieces of evidence could prove that your witness was correct in her assumption, in the possibility that someone other than Adrien Agreste could have have been around the baseball field on the night of the murder." Apollo hit his fists on his desk while glaring at the prosecutor, who wasn't intimidated in the least.

"Mr. Justice and prosecutor Debeste, I can sense a fight getting ready to break out between the two of you and I do not want a fight between the defense attorney and the prosecutor happening in this courtroom!" The judge spoke up, banging his gavel to prove his point, the action making the defense attorney and the prosecutor instantly stop and think about what they were doing.

"Yes Your Honor, you are absolutely right, that was very rude of us." Sebastian's instantly changed his tone and expression, something that was a little annoying to Apollo. How could he be annoyed with he and Trucy enough to sound about ready to drop the gloves and fight them one minute, and then be all calm and understanding of his actions the next moment?

"Good, now the fate of one of Paris's most famous teenagers is currently in the hands of the two of you, now please continue the trial in a decent and mature manner."

"Yes, of course, Your Honor." Sebastian set down his baton looking at the judge to show that he really meant what he said.

"Ms. Cesaire′, is there anything that else that you could add to your testimony? Something you may have forgotten?" Apollo questioned the witness, who instantly started thinking if there was anything else, she should have said.

"Apollo Justice, you do realize that by asking my client to testify about anything she may have forgotten or to add more to her testimony, you could incriminate your client even easier." Sebastian pointed out, in his mind, Apollo Justice was crazy to want to have the witness add more to her testimony.

"Thinking about what happened after I finished filming Ladybug and Cat Noir's fight with Strikeout, I did actually see Adrien in town, but I thought he was just walking back home, or going back to the ballfield to get his school bag." Alya spoke up, causing yet another uproar in the courthouse.

"Quiet in the concert hall!" Sebastian exclaimed breaking another baton in the process.

"Concert hall? That doesn't make any sense." Apollo was beyond confused.

"Yes, it makes sense, Apollo Justice. These people came here today to watch and some testify in a trial, a concert conducted by you as the defense and me as the prosecutor. How this little "concert" of ours ends, is determined by who conducts the better song, or to put it in a more simple term for you to understand, Apollo Justice, who puts up the better fight in this courtroom war, that we are both involved in. That fight is the song."

"How is this a song? We have someone's life in the balance and you liken it to a song?"

"This is like a song about two conflicts and two perspectives, surely you have seen such songs in movies. Now I feel like we have gone off topic, what matters is the trial, and we have gotten off topic." Sebastian readied another baton, pointing it at Alya before continuing his statement. "Please Ms. Cesaire, tell us anything else you can remember."

"I honestly cannot remember anything else, unless you want to hear more about the awesome video I posted to the LadyBlog!" Alya smiled brightly, holding up her phone to display some of the Ladyblog's home screen.

"If the witness cannot remember anything more, and she saw Adrien Agreste walking out on the town on the night of the murder, so we can end this trial now, Your Honor? My witness said she saw Adrien Agreste after she had finished filming her fight with Ladybug and Cat Noir, the prosecution would like to believe that Adrien Agreste could still have been the one to kill the victim. Let's not forget about the fact that his prints were found on the murder weapon!" Sebastian argued holding up the baseball bat.

"Objection! Prosecutor Debeste, speaking of the murder weapon, Adrien's prints were on what we believe to be the murder weapon…" Apollo paused for the dramatic effect with his usual smirk, something that was really getting on Sebastian's nerves but at the moment he thought it was best to save his breath, to combat whatever it was Apollo seemed excited about.

"But, that baseball bat that you are holding, might not be the murder weapon." Apollo pointed his finger at the prosecution, who wasted no time in objecting.

"Objection! That's impossible! What else could possibly be the murder weapon? The defendant's prints were on the baseball bat, and if you look at the picture of the body, it looks like he was beaten by a baseball bat. Not to mention the fact that the coroner himself told me that the victim's body was really bruised up. Bruised in a way that showed sign of being hit multiple times with a baseball bat!" Sebastian argued, he was not about to back down in his stance. He was certain that Adrien Agreste had killed the victim.

"Objection!" Yes Prosecutor Debeste, it is possible that another murder weapon could exist."

"But how?!" Sebastian questioned, slapping another baton down on his desk.

"You interrupted me before I had a chance to explain."

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry for interrupting you. Please continue." Sebastian pointed the baton at Apollo and Trucy, waiting for the defense attorney's answer.

"Take a good look at the picture prosecutor Debeste. Do you really think that a baseball bat, would be responsible to make the left side of the victim's head, and his left arm, look so… Crushed? Of course, the baseball bat would leave bruises and marks other, but it wouldn't make the body look like this!" Apollo held up the picture for the court to see.

"A-Another weapon... I.. never considered the possibility." Sebastian paused between his words. It was something he never really had thought of, but why hadn't he thought of it?

"What's wrong, Prosecutor Debeste? Scared I have the upper hand on you?" Apollo taunted, he had to admit he was enjoying the fact that he through Sebastian Debeste for a loop.

"Prosecutor Debeste, do you agree that the defense has a point in the possibility of something besides that baseball bat, being the murder weapon?" The judge spoke for the first time in a little while.

"The prosecution... " Sebastian started to say bending his baton in between his words. He was usually stable in the courtroom, the time had certainly healed the pain of his past memories but one thing Apollo had come to learn about Sebastian Debeste when he got cornered he got easily irritated and tended to pause between his words.

"Upon looking at the picture of the corpse believes that… another murder weapon could exist, Your Honor." Sebastian finished his sentence, with a long sigh.

"You did it, Polly, you got prosecutor Debeste, to agree there could have been another murder weapon, besides the baseball, and this might just be what we need to get the trial back in our favor." Trucy tipped her hat at the attorney, who just smiled back at her. While the exact opposite was happening at the prosecution desk.

"Sebastian, it's alright. Just because they got ahead of us, doesn't mean they are going to win. Just calm down and think about we have talked about so far, and then maybe we can get the ball back in our court." Kay was trying to encourage the current emotional prosecutor, before sending the defense an ugly glare.

"Prosecutor Debeste and Mr. Justice, do either of you have any evidence that could prove the fact that the killer used an object besides a baseball bat to kill the victim?" The judge questioned. He also had to agree, that the defense was correct was correct with the possible fact that was just lain out.

"No Your Honor, the defense does not have any other evidence besides the photograph on the corpse," Apollo answered the judge's question, but the defense attorney knew that part of what was going to happen in the future of this trial, would depend on Sebastian's answer.

"Unfortunately no, Your Honor. The prosecution does not have.. any evidence… to prove this is true, but I do believe a further investigation is needed to be sure the defense is correct in their claim." Sebastian gently slapped down his baton, he was looking rather defeated at the moment, something that concerned Kay. Sure he only got the ones that he believed guilty declared guilty, but he appeared to be giving up on his case already, and that was not usual for him and Kay thought it was a little early for Sebastian to be at that point.

 _Wow, maybe Prosecutor Debeste was right with what he said. Maybe he really only does want to get the guilty ones declared guilty after all. He must be starting to believe in Adrien's innocence after all._

"Very well, then. The trial of Adrien Agreste will continue tomorrow morning at 10:00, after the prosecution and the defense have had time to investigate the possibility of another murder weapon." The judge handed down his announcement with the bang of the gavel. _

 **A/N: So who was expecting Alya for a witness and the possibility of another murder weapon? KnightofLight came up with a great idea for what will be the murder weapon, but you don't get to find out what that is until a future chapter. Sebastian Debeste's quiet in the concert hall quote was also her idea. Due to the way he used to wave his baton in AAI 2 I could so easily imagine him making music jokes/references in the courtroom and thought this would have been a good time to do have him do it. Apollo and Trucy are going to have their work cut out for them on their investigation, with having to find the actual murder weapon and more ways to prove Adrien's innocence. Maybe Apollo and Trucy will find out a 'certain secret' of Adrien Agreste in the next one chapter too. Speaking of that, be sure to vote on the poll on if you want Apollo and Trucy to find that Adrien is Cat Noir. I thought it would be fun to do a fan poll for that since I have a way to work out the story either way.**

 **Also be sure to check out Ace Attorney Investigations 3 Miles Edgeworth: End Of An Era over on PierceTheVeils, I'm a collaborator writer on that project and we always appreciate when people take the time to read our collaboration.**


	6. Detention : What is Adrien's Secret?

**A/N: "I'm alive. I'm alive. Oh yeah!" Alright, I'll stop singing "I'm Alive from Becca now, but just wanted to let you all know that I am still alive and still posting/updating. Haha! Honestly things have been rough lately so I haven't been dong as much writing as I should have been doing. So we take another visit back to the Detention Center to talk to Adrien in this chapter, and the result of the poll that I put up a while ago on if Apollo and Trucy should find out that Adrien was Cat Noir, will be answered in this chapter. I was surprised the results was literally 50/50, so I did what I thought was best for this chapter and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Now Let The Story Commence!** _

"Let's go out and find more evidence, Polly! We need it to win the trial tomorrow!" Trucy tipped her hat excitedly at the defense attorney who let out a sigh of relief, glad they were granted the opportunity to find the murder weapon. If the weapon could be found whatever it may be, without Adrien Agreste's fingerprints on it, then surely they could prove him innocent of the murder.

"I know we do Truce, but first I want to stop at the detention to center to visit Adrien. I'm still not completely convinced that he has nothing to hide." Apollo said as he thought about everything that Adrien had told him. He still wanted to know why Adrien was so late at retrieving his bookbag and that caused him to be so late getting home.

"Then come on Polly, let's head to the detention center." Trucy wasted no time in running to the door of the courthouse. Apollo, however, didn't run he walked briskly towards the door as he continued his thoughts of just what could Adrien Agreste, Paris's top teenage model be hiding? Apollo hoped it wasn't anything that could possibly hurt his case even more, but he was already preparing in his mind to be prepared for whatever crazy details that his current client was going to be giving him. Surely it couldn't be anything too overwhelming, could it? Apollo wasn't sure what to expect if Adrien told him more information, but he was prepared to take whatever the teenager told in full stride.

 _Detention Center_

 _September 17th_

 _12:45_

"Hey Adrien, we wanted to stop by to see you before we went out to do more investigating." Trucy cheerfully greeted the teenager, who let a smile come to his face at the sight of the girl and the attorney who was beside her.

"Hi Trucy, and Mr. Justice, you did pretty well out there today, even though that prosecutor looked like he had you cornered for a while," Adrien said, to both Apollo and Trucy. While Trucy maintained her smile and tipped her hat, Apollo just let out a sigh as he thought about the events that transpired during the trial. Should he just cut the chase and instantly start asking Adrien questions about what else he knew about the case? O should he just start talking to him in a genuine conversation first?

"Thank you for the compliment, Adrien." Apollo thought it was best to thank his client first before he started to ask his questions, as soon as the attorney started to open his mouth to speak, Adrien started talking again.

"You're welcome, Mr. Justice. I was really getting nervous for a while, you seemed really stumped, but the way you bounced back and got the trial postponed for another day was great! It was intense at times too, like watching Ladybug and Cat Noir trying to save from Akum attacks!" Adrien clenched his fist together, with a bright expression on his face.

 _He sure seems happy considering he is sitting in a detention center for murder. Is it his way of trying to maintain a positive outlook on the situation? Or does he just have that much faith in me winning the trial, that he just isn't letting his current condition get him down? Maybe I should ask him about that, along with some of the questions that I want answers to. Which one to ask first?_

 **Why so happy? Where were you?**

 **What were you doing? The bruise.**

"You seem really happy right now, Adrien. Why is that?" Apollo questioned, he knew the question may have seemed silly, almost stupid even, but still he couldn't help but wonder if there was more Adrien's sudden joy that meant that eye. Maybe something that someone could have told him that if he was willing to repeat, would be of use to the case.

"That's kind of a funny question Mr. Justice, but I'm just happy because you believe in me so much to fight so hard to prove my innocence, it means a lot knowing I have an attorney that believes in me like a friend and is willing to do whatever they can to make sure I get my name cleared." With the way, the words were spoken, and the smile on Adrien Agreste's face, Apollo realized that maybe there wasn't anything all that deep to such a simple matter. Maybe his happiness will make him more willing to answer the questions I need answers too.

"Adrien, you just told me about how happy you are, to have an attorney that believes in you and is willing to fight as hard as they can to prove your innocence, but before I continuing to gain the evidence to do that, I really need an answer to this question."

"What's the question, Mr. Justice? I need to know that before I can give you an answer." Adrien looked at the attorney who was hoping questioning the boy on the matter this time, would go much better than the last time he asked the question.

"Can you tell me exactly where you were and what you were doing at the estimated time of the murder?"

"Like I've already said once, I was out helping a friend."

"I know, and at the moment since I don't believe that you have committed the murder, I have to believe that you are telling me the truth in that you were just out helping a friend, but what was it you were doing? What did your friend need help with? You might not think this, but keeping this a secret makes you look really suspicious Adrien." Apollo's words weren't overly loud, but they were really firm. Apollo and Trucy both noted the drastic change in Adrien Agreste's face. His expression just a moment ago was bright and cheerful, and now it was more sullen and almost fearful. He also started playing with his ring again too, something that Apollo had noticed Adrien had only done when he was uncertain, concerned, or not sure how to answer something. But why? Why did that in particular question change him so much, and what was the deal with the ring? Apollo was trying to decide if should say something or wait for Adrien to speak, his answer was quickly decided for him though when the boy started speaking.

"He, he had a rough day…I was just trying to talk to get help him feel better." Adrien was hoping this would have been good enough to get the attorney off of him on the matter, but the teenager let out a small sigh when he found that wasn't going to be as easy a very simple explanation.

"Thanks for telling me that, but Adrien, it was pretty late when the police arrested you at the scene of the crime, the bleachers under at the Knight's ballfield, where were you before that when you and your friend were talking?" Apollo was trying to find a way to convince the boy to tell him, but the more the attorney coaxed, the more his client kept playing with the ring around his finger, getting more and more anxious.

"I.." Adrien started but he let out a sigh hoping that his attorney would believe what he was getting ready to say next. If they believed his location. He had so many secrets that he had to keep in regards to what happened on the previous night. If his identity as Cat Noir, didn't have to be kept a secret, he would have a much easier time, telling Apollo Justice and Trucy Wright, the kind of answers that they needed and wanted.

"I was on the street over from the Happy Stay Hotel."

 _Up the street of the Happy Stay Hotel? That's where Trucy and I were. That's also the direction of where that building fell! If he was on the street at the time it had fallen, how can he be so calm and chill about it unless… No. There is no way that is possible! Or could it be? Now how could I get him to tell me what it is he is trying so hard to keep hidden? I've been really curious about that ring of his, I'll start there._

"Adrien, I noticed whenever you start to get or are already anxious over something, you start fidgeting with that ring of yours, why is that?" At the attorney's words, Adrien knew at this point there may have been no way to keep his secret hidden. He had two options. One, he could tell the attorney and his assistant that he was Cat Noir, so they would know exactly what he was doing and where he was at probable time of the murder, that would certainly make things easier for them in proving his innocence, then he would just have to convince them not to mention it in court, or to anyone for that matter. Two, Adrien knew telling them nothing was an option also, but in choosing this option, without Apollo and Trucy truthfully knowing where he was why he was being so secretive, they could potentially lose the case, and then not only would be in jail, but his secret identity was bound to be found out, because if he was in jail, Cat Noir would never come out to assist Ladybug in fighting to save Paris, every one by that point would be able to figure out his secret identity but that point. Letting out a sigh Adrien knew it was best to just choose option one, and hope the that Apollo and Trucy could keep his secret quiet.

"Adrien I've noticed whenever you get worked up or nervous about something, you always start touching and playing with your ring. Why is that?." Apollo could tell he really hit a nerve, for the boy instantly pulled his finger away from the ring. Apollo and Trucy both could tell their client was thinking about what he should tell them. The fact that Adrien seemed to be thinking of a way to choose his words wisely, turned Apollo off a little for one reason. Why. Why, would he have to be careful in answering such a question?

"You must really like that ring, Adrien. It looks pretty cool!" Trucy spoke up. She could sense that Apollo wanted to ask him the question, but didn't want to upset him. If they upset Adrien they might not get the answer they needed, something none of them afford to afford. Deciding to take the matter into her own hands, something that Apollo was glad she did, for Trucy was able to get more out of Adrien Agreste using that angle, then when what Apollo would have gotten if had just point blank asked the question.

"Glad you like it, this ring is pretty special." Adrien beamed as he proudly showed Trucy and Apollo the ring.

"That's great Adrien! But what makes it special? Does it give you some kind of superpower like those superheroes, you were telling me and Apollo about?"

"N-No, that's impossible. What would make you think that?" Adrien questioned, but his unintentional defensive tone told Apollo that he and Trucy were definitely on to something.

"I have a few reasons on why I think that." Apollo stated, as Adrien begun to fidget with his ring more.

"Really? What reasons are those, Mr. Justice? No one has knows or has guessed the identity of Cat Noir or even Ladybug, so what makes you suspect me?" Adrien was really curious as to what lead the attorney and his assist, to suspect his secret identity.

"Your own words for starters." Apollo said, holding his eye contact with his client. He wanted the boy to know he was serious on this matter, and that he wasn't using some fly by night thought or theory to how he came to such a conclusion. "When Trucy mentioned it, you said by your own words that it was pretty special. Why is that?"

"Something doesn't have to have anything special about it to make it special, Mr. Justice."

 _So he's just going to dance around my question, let's try a different approach, but I'm pretty sure there is more to his ring that meets the eye._

"Okay Adrien, fine. You do have have a point. Something doesn't have to be special to make it special. I have another reason though to suspect you as Cat Noir."

"Really? Because I haven't told you anything." Adrien crossed his arms, trying to hold a tough appearance.

"That's exactly why I am suspecting you, Adrien. You told me that you were helping a friend last night, but you still won't tell me what you were doing. Now you have to admit that makes you seem very suspicious." Apollo said as he looked at the teenager who was in front of him. He was hoping now would finally be the time that Adrien would finally tell him everything. What could he possibly be hiding that he would want to project.

"Please tell us where you were and what you were doing, Adrien. We are just trying to keep you out of jail. If you don't tell us, it makes it look you killed the victim and we might not be able to prove your innocence." Trucy spoke up, hoping that if Apollo couldn't get through to Adrien Agreste maybe she could. It had worked before, so she was hoping it would work again.

"I.. I would... Like to tell you, but she …" The pauses in Adrien's sentence told the attorney and the assistant that their client was definitely hiding something, and it sounded like something big.

"You were what?" Apollo questioned. He was determined to get to the bottom of this secret before he and Trucy went out and investigated.

"She what, Adrien? We are trying to help you and making things harder for Polly and me, so please tell us." Trucy practically pleaded.

"So the two of you don't think that you can prove me innocent from this murder if I don't tell you exactly what I was doing?" Adrien asked, really wanting to know. Depending on the answer to the question, Adrien Agreste, the secret superhero, Cat Noir's secret may have to come out, for the Apollo and Trucy anyway.

"It would be very difficult for us to do that Adrien, we don't believe that you murdered the victim, but we would like a clarification, on what you were doing just so we trust you more and be sure that we can trust you, because when you keep secrets like this, it makes harder for us as your attorney and she as my assistant to trust you." Apollo's words really struck a nerve this time. He could tell by the change of expression on the boy's face, and by the way, he reached for the ring and completely pulled it back, that the moment of truth was upon them.

"Fine, I don't want you and Trucy to mistrust me, Mr. Justice, so I'll tell the two of you, but you have to promise that you won't tell anyone." Adrien tried his best to make sure that they wouldn't go tell his secret to anyone, including those that were a part of the case.

"We'll try our best Adrien, but if it is the only thing that can prove your innocent of this murder, we are going to tell, because I have a feeling you would want to in light of that."

"He's right, Adrien." Trucy spoke up, but we do promise, that we will only give away your secret if it's the last thing we have to present to keep you out of jail." Trucy agreed as she tipped her hat.

"I'll tell you then, but I'm not sure if you'll believe it, even if I told you, but I do have some evidence of my own, to prove that I'm telling the truth with my secret." Adrien really wasn't sure if they would believe him or not, but he was learning that evidence is everything, and they would have no choice but to believe him if they Plagg who was still resting under his jacket. The secret superhero was hoping he wouldn't have to go that far, though.

"So what is your secret, Adrien? I already have an idea of what it could be. You would try this hard to protect this secret of yours, if you either committed the murder, had a hand in the murder, were trying to protect someone that may have been involved or-"

"I didn't commit the murder, I'm not trying to protect anyone because I don't know he did it, and I have anything to do it with it, either! I just found the body!" Adrien cut the attorney off, not giving him time to explain himself.

"I was not insisting that you did kill the victim, Adrien. You didn't let me finish my statement." Apollo told his client, calming but authoritatively.

"Then what you were going to say?" Adrien asked sarcastically.

"I was going to say one more thing, and that was going to be the last thing in my deduction. This is the deduction that I think is correct." Apollo's confidence came through his tone, as Adrien let out a sigh, having a feeling his secret was figured out by the attorney. "So are you going tell me who you really are? Or am going to have to tell you, who I think you are?" Upon hearing the words of Apollo Justice, Adrien knew that his attorney was already on to him, and the best thing to do now was just to admit so, even though he didn't want to.

"If you are thinking what I think you are thinking, Mr. Justice then you are right. Adrien Agreste isn't the only name and identity I have."

"And what is your other identity, Adrien?" Apollo asked, coaxing the boy along.

"My other identity is…." Adrien paused, before saying the name he had tried to keep from them, for so long. "Cat Noir."

"So you were right, Polly! He was Cat Noir." Trucy looked from Apollo to Adrien, before adding: "Sorry Adrien, we were just trying to figure out on the way here, why you wanted to keep your secret so badly, and that's the conclusion that we came to."

"You two are unbelievable to have figured that out. No one has been able to even come close to figuring that out, from what I know. So how did you do it?"

"How we figured it out is rather simple, because I have secrets of my own." Apollo said as Adrien started to look really curious, on what kind of secrets his attorney had, and how those secrets made it easier for Apollo to figure out he was Cat Noir.

"What kind of secrets do you have Mr. Justice, that helped you figured out I was Cat Noir? I was just thinking that because you were an attorney, so you were smart." Adrien said, which got a laugh from Apollo and a smile from Trucy.

"You see this bracelet I'm wearing, Adrien?" Apollo asked the boy, holding up his wrist, for the teenager to see.

"Yes, I noticed it the first time we met. It looks like gold, so I couldn't help but notice." Adrien told the attorney.

"I guess, it's pretty easy to notice." Trucy spoke up, also making note of how easy Apollo's bracelet was to notice.

"I'm a little confused though. What does this bracelet have to do with how you figured out my secret identity as Cat Noir?"

"Because this bracelet gives the ability to sense a nervous twitch within a person no matter how small it may be, and you touched that ring of yours, every time we mentioned where you were, and what you were doing when the murder had occurred, and you also did it when we mentioned the two superheroes Ladybug and Cat Noir." Apollo explained, before adding: "Now if I have a bracelet that allows me to have a special "superpower" you could say, how could I not believe that ring you have, may have done the same for you?"

"That's so cool! I didn't know that anyone besides Ladybug and me, had abilities like that. I guess if anyone is going to know of my secret, I'm glad it's someone that will keep it to themselves unless they have to." Adrien was so fascinated by, this fact that he didn't even care that he admitted his secret to the attorney and his assistant, he actually felt relieved. He was just glad that Apollo and Trucy didn't appear to think to ask how the ring gave him his power to transform in Cat Noir. He wasn't sure what Plagg would have thought if he had to tell the attorney and Trucy about him too. Keeping that as a secret wasn't easy to keep from Apollo and Trucy, and now he could just sense that they had complete trust in him, now the secret was out.

"So I take it you understand now, why I wanted you to tell us?" Apollo asked, to break the silence that had come over the three of them.

"Yes, I do. I believe you really do think that I didn't commit the murder now because now that you know I'm Cat Noir, when the murder occurred, I was helping Ladybug catch Strikeout's Akuma, so that way he could turn back to normal and Hawkmoth's corruption would be released from him." Adrien's face beamed, as he talked about his duty as one of Paris's super heroes. Anyone could tell the boy took great pride and his joy in his second occupation.

"I can't believe I actually have met a real life superhero that's like one of the coolest things ever!" Trucy exclaimed as Adrien laughed.

"Too bad you can't tell anyone, huh?" Adrien stepped in, causing Trucy to stop laughing.

"I know, but I still know that I got to meet and defend one." Trucy tipped her happily, to the boy, who was still holding the most cheerful expression they had seen from him yet.

"Speaking of defending you," Apollo looked from Trucy to Adrien, "I have been wondering how your arm got so bruised up, did that happen during your fight with Strikeout?"

"Yes, it did. Ugh, that was a rough fight, Ladybug and I got hit by so many baseballs trying to catch that Akuma." Adrien answered Apollo's question with ease, but with a grimace over the thought and sight of how bruised his arm had gotten due to being at the receiving end, of Strikeout's balls.

"Thank you, Adrien, I believe that is all my questions that we have for now, but we will come back to you again if we have any more things to ask you." Apollo at the moment couldn't really think of any other questions for the boy. Now that he knew Adrien was indeed Cat Noir, it definitely restored his faith that was starting to waver on how much he could trust Adrien Agreste. It also created an alibi for him as well, and even though the attorney was going to try and stay true to his word and not tell anyone unless he had to, it certainly him a peace of mind in knowing that at least an alibi did exist.

"You're welcome, Mr. Justice and Trucy. I want to thank you two for doing all that you can to help me." Adrien thanked the defense team with a smile before the two turned to go.

"Helping you is our job, and we wouldn't want to do anything else." Apollo told the teenage client, as he and Trucy turned to leave the Detention Center, and start investigating. _

 **A/N: So hope for a Detention Center chapter, it was still enjoyable. So Adrien told Apollo his secret but Apollo told Adrien his, because of the connection I am building with he, Adrien and Trucy in this story, they are going to remain friends after this trial since this is in my personal fanfic canon. Who was surprised to see the result of the poll and what you all expecting to see as the result? Regardless of what you were expecting hope, you had fun reading the chapter. Aaahh! I just happen to think this was the first update/post to this page in 2019! Speaking of that, hope everyone's new year is off to a great start!**


End file.
